Business with Pleasure
by rosemoon28
Summary: AU. "Let me get this straight. You want to become a mother, and I do like the idea of becoming a father. Now where does that lead us?" Urahara and Yoruichi . Chapter FOURTEEN is up. I REALLY must warn you though. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, and this fic was inspired from the novel Irresistable forces by Brenda Jackson. I won't get any money from this. So don't sue me.

**Summary:** AU. "Let me get this straight. _You_ want to become a mother, and _I_ do like the idea of becoming a father. Now where does that lead _us_?" [Urahara Yoruichi]. Let's try a little variation. R&R.

**Rating:** M for language, badly-written innuendos, and_ possible_ melons. Oh, I mean lemons. ^^

**BUSINESS WITH PLEASURE**

Shihouin Yoruichi wanted a baby.

If you think about it, it would seemed unbelievable that a woman as rich, as pretty, and as successful as her would want a child. She just _looked_ so unmaternal. But she really does want a baby, and she realized this fact almost a year ago.

She stood up from her chair and looked out into the window, the one that's facing the river. The Shihouin Corporation, a multi-million dollar company she inherited from her father seven years ago, had its building located in the heart of Karakura, and the view from her aquarium-like office at the sixteenth floor was simply gorgeous – a small reward for all her hard work. The last seven years of managing the company had lead to one successful deal after another. There were a few unavoidable losses, but it was very minimal and almost negligible. And if you really think about it, that wasn't such a bad job for a woman of thirty who used to tease her father that her inheriting the company would bring about its downfall.

After securing another eight-figure worth of business deal with her cousin Kuchiki Byakuya, it was high time to put her personal plans into action. She wasn't getting any younger, and if she wanted to have a baby, she has to work on it pretty soon.

The million-dollar question: Who will be her child's father?

This was actually the tricky part of the equation. It was a given that she wanted a baby, but marriage was the farthest thing from her mind right now. Honestly, it was something she doesn't even want to consider. She wasn't interested in a long-term lover, either. She was quite happy the ways things were rolling, and the last thing she needed was a long-term romantic relationship with some guy.

_Some guy._ The father of her future baby would most definitely not be just _some guy_. After all, she wasn't just some girl. She was part of Shihouin - a high-ranking noble clan in the same league as the eminent Shibas, and the illustrious Kuchikis. How's that for ego?

Anyway, the father of her future son or daughter must be intelligent, handsome, caring, healthy, and wealthy. Kuchiki Byakuya was the first man that came to mind, but, since they're cousins, it was really out of the question.

However, after knowing him for more than a year now, Yoruichi was willing to bet her hefty fortune that she had found one candidate - hell, the _only_ candidate - that had all the qualifications she wanted for her child's father.

And that man was Urahara Kisuke.

It was known to everyone, especially in Karakura, that Urahara Kisuke was a smart, self-made man who earned his first million when he was only twenty, and, now at thirty-three, he was already considered a chocolate magnate. The man started humbly with a secret chocolate cake recipe that he said his mother had passed down to him. In two years time, the small cafe in Karakura expanded into a big restaurant, then he was soon putting up branches in other cities, then investing in other business opportunities that also flourished successfully, and you could say that the rest was history.

Yoruichi met Kisuke about a year and a half ago. Their first meeting, and consequent meetings, had been _strictly_ business of course. He had wanted to try his hand on a manufacturing investment, and the Shihouin Corp. was the known expert when it comes to such business. Impressed with his natural aptitude for business, she had personally offered a venture that he gladly welcomed, and readily provided him with the advice, connections, advertising, and even back-ups he needed. Now, they're both earning a lot of money from that particular deal.

She would not deny that she was attracted to him. In her opinion, the guy was really quite handsome, although her younger sister, Soi Fon, seemed to think otherwise. Upon seeing him, her sister had automatically declared that he was too laid back, too pale, and ugly.

Yoruichi begged to disagree.

If she were to consider the way her body reacts whenever he was anywhere near her.... _Damn._ She was _one-hundred and fifty_ percent positive that he could make her pregnant. And she wasn't the only woman who believed that Urahara was one hell of a good specimen of living, and breathing _sensuality_. Even the stern Shiba Kukkaku, and the pragmatic Unohana Retsu agreed with her. But then again, they're her best friends.

Yoruichi went back to her table, and idly picked the printed internet advertisement that was e-mailed to her by Kukkaku, a few days after being told of her plans. The advertisement talked about a short vacation in the secluded beach of Mizutori, where the guests could make use of the island's ambiance and facilities to have one week worth of mind-blowing sex, for the sole purpose of having a baby.

It was, in Yoruichi's opinion, the perfect getaway. There, she could take her mind off work, and put all of her time and concentration in _just_ relaxing and _just_ conceiving her dream baby. Now, the only thing left to do was to convince Urahara Kisuke that this was one opportunity he shouldn't dare miss.

"Yoruichi-san," her secretary's voice interrupted through her thoughts. "Urahara-san has arrived."

_Speak of the devil._

Yoruichi took a deep breath. Now was not the time to be nervous, now was the time to act.

"Please let him in, Yanagi-san."

* * *

The meeting with Shihouin Yoruichi was quite a surprise to Urahara Kisuke. As far as he knew, they weren't scheduled to see each other until next month, and as the elevator hummed its way to the sixteenth floor, he wondered again as to why she had called. She just wouldn't tell him on the phone.

Kisuke and Yoruichi usually saw each other once or twice every two months to talk of their business. He was a very good business strategist, even if he said it so himself, but working together with Shihouin Yoruichi had made things ten times better. His wealth, already considerable to begin with, has multiplied ever since he associated with her. He was really impressed with her, for she knows what she wants, and she knows how to get it.

Aside from being a very intelligent business woman, Yoruichi was also extremely attractive. Even at his age, it took all of Kisuke to control his hormones every time she was around him. It was one good reason why he seldom saw her, kept the meetings short and strictly business in nature, and always with an office table between them.

Even if he dreamed of having sex with Yoruichi, mixing business with pleasure was a big no-no for Urahara Kisuke. Especially with _her_, since she was helping him make tons of money. Still, the idea never entirely left his mind. The once-or-twice-in-every-two-months meetings that they've had for the last year-and-a-half did very little to quell the thought that sex with Yoruichi would be definitely _hot_ and definitely _exciting_.

The elevator reached the sixteenth floor, and Urahara stepped out. _Finally._

"Hello, Yanagi-san," he greeted, upon seeing Yoruichi's secretary. "You look as charming as ever."

"It's nice to see you again, Urahara-san," the secretary said politely. She informed her boss of his arrival. "Yoruichi-san is ready to see you."

_But am I ready to see her?_ He mused.

"Thank you, Yanagi-san," he said with a warm smile, into which the young secretary could not help but smile back.

Urahara Kisuke then took a deep breath, told himself to relax, and walked towards Shihouin Yoruichi's office.

* * *

Yoruichi swallowed hard as Kisuke walked into her office. He was dressed in an expensive-looking business suit with a white shirt, which had two of its buttons opened, allowing you a glimpse of a very nice chest. His light blond hair looked as unruly as ever, but in a good way. Always in a good way.

There was really no arguing about it. This man has played the lead role in a lot of her wild sex fantasies, and the shiver that ran down her spine was a proof of that.

As she looked at him, she realized that this was not going to be easy. It would take a lot of nerve to ask Urahara Kisuke something like becoming the father of her future child. Nonetheless, she was willing to give it a shot. She had about enough guts in her system to make her offer. If he said yes, that would be great. If no, she would just have to find a better strategy to convince him. The thought that she just might lose a profitable business after she made her offer had crossed her mind a number of times, but she decided that she would just have to take things as they come.

"Is there a problem, Yoruichi?" There was a hint of concern in his voice.

"No problem, Kisuke," she assured him. "But I'm glad you were able to come even in such short notice."

"Its nothing, but I can't stay long. I promised to see Ururu and Jinta later today."

Yoruichi nodded with understanding. Ururu and Jinta were Kisuke's adopted brother and sister.

She offered him a seat which he gladly took, and she sat in the one across from his. Since the nature of this meeting was _quite_ personal, she considered it best not to be too formal.

No office table between them for today.

* * *

Urahara smiled a small smile as Yoruichi sat across him, giving him a chance to admire her in her swanky business suit. She was pretty, like always. Flawless olive complexion and warm topaz eyes that blazed whenever she felt a strong emotion. A slender body sculptured with soft curves, and very nice legs. Her most outstanding feature though, would be her long, purple hair, usually tied in a sleek ponytail. There were times when he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to ran his hands through them...just like now.

"Well then, Yoruichi," he said in a light manner that belied his true feelings. "If there's no problem, why exactly did you want to meet me?"

Yoruichi steeled herself. _There's no turning back now_.

"I have a proposition for you, Kisuke," she said calmly. "It's sort of personal, actually."

His dark-blue eyes never left her. "I'm listening."

_I want your sperm_, she thought, but opted not to say for it might faze him. Instead, what she said was, "I want you to father a child."

"E-excuse me?"

"Tell me Kisuke, don't you want a child?"

"Wait a sec," he said warily. "Why are you asking me this?"

Yoruichi sighed. This was harder than she imagined. "You once said that you thought it would be nice to become a father, and I feel the same way too. I want to become a mother. I want to have a child."

He looked at her, plainly bewildered. "Then why don't you have one?"

"I planned to. Actually, it's the reason why _you're_ here. I know that you would like to have a child, and I want one, too. But I'm not interested in getting married. The same goes for you, right?"

"Yes," he answered slowly. Kurosaki Isshin, his best friend, had suggested it to him time and again. _Find yourself a nice girl, marry her, and have a happy life with her._ But like Yoruichi said, marriage was the last thing he wanted.

Urahara leaned forward in his chair, his blue-black eyes still locked into Yoruichi's gold ones. "Let me get this straight. _You_ want to become a mother, and _I_ do like the idea of becoming a father. Now where does that lead _us_?"

"Mizutori," she said, and shoved the printed advertisement under his nose.

He took the paper, skimmed its contents haphazardly. He then looked at her, his gaze becoming more and more incredulous as he fired questions. "You and me? One week? _Mind-blowing_ sex? Are you serious?"

"Yes. Very." She replied coolly. "I have seriously considered the idea of adoption, and artificial insemination," she explained, wanting him to see that she had not entirely lost her mind. "However, I decided that I want to carry my own child, and I want to do things the natural way. And by natural, I mean spending seven days with you on an island having mind-numbing sex."

Yoruichi decided to ignore the surge of heat in her cheeks as she uttered the last sentence.

"This is hardly natural," Kisuke muttered under his breath. "Do you even realize what you're asking me?" He asked hoarsely.

"Yes," she answered evenly. "I know exactly what I'm doing. I've thought about this very carefully, and I have every reason to believe that you have all the qualities that I want my child's father to have."

Kisuke let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. _What a meeting this turned out to be._ "I have to think about this too, Yoruichi. This is really interesting, but we still have a lot of things to discuss about this proposition of yours. How 'bout dinner tonight, at my restaurant?"

"That's fine." What he gave her was far from an answer, but at least he was willing to consider.

"That's good. I'll send Tessai-san to pick you up," he told her, and into which she assented.

"I'll see you tonight then," and with that said, Urahara Kisuke was out of her office.

As the door clicked shut, Yoruichi let out a breath of relief. _I'm doing the right thing. Right?_ _Right._

She wouldn't realize it until a little later, but the printed advertisement was already gone.

* * *

While his faithful right-hand man, Tsukabishi Tessai, drove back to the Urahara mansion, Kisuke stared broodingly at the piece of paper he held in his hand. Solid proof that the conversation he had with Yoruichi was not a figment of his perverted imagination.

Yoruichi wanted to experience motherhood. She wanted to have a baby. She wanted _him_ to make that happen. She wanted _his_ baby, and they're going at some island to accomplish all that and more.

_Unbelievable._ _Un-fucking-believable_.

But he had seen it in her eyes; she meant every damn word she said.

Mizutori, he read again, a secluded beach that helped couples have babies by providing them with the much needed privacy, the right kind of aphrodisiacs, and the perfect ambiance to set them in the mood. _Oh, Lord._ The mere idea of seeing Yoruichi naked was more than enough to set him in the mood right _now_. What more a _week_?

Urahara wondered again if someone had drugged his breakfast, and he was merely hallucinating.

Tessai made a sharp turn, and Urahara's face kissed the car window.

"Sorry about that, Manager," Tessai apologized. Although Kisuke told him, a million times, that they're family and he need not call him _Manager_, this was one command Tessai never seemed to obey, and Urahara decided to give up a long time ago.

Urahara groaned. Apparently, this was not a dream; not when his face hurt too much. "Please be careful, Tessai-san."

Nursing his face, Urahara went back to his brooding. Finally convinced that this, indeed, was reality. Although he never seriously thought about it, he does want to have a child. A son or a daughter of his own blood that will someday inherit all that he was now working hard for. But as Yoruichi had pointed out, he wasn't interested in the idea of settling down.

Urahara was a son of a man and a woman who loved each other. His parents have lived and died happy. He was not entirely alien to the feeling, but falling head-over-heels for a woman has yet to happen to him. Besides, he was quite contented with bachelorhood. He was rich, fairly good-looking, and every now and then, women threw themselves at him. What more could he ask for?

_Yoruichi. _He had fantasized about her, but he never _asked_ for her. Yet, here it was. The perfect opportunity to make all of his fantasies about her come true. _Good heavens._ To think of spending a week alone with her, having sex day in and day out was enough to short-circuit his brain.

But despite the temptation, there were still a lot of things they needed to talk about. Details they needed to discuss. After all, making a baby might only take one week, but parenthood takes a lifetime. He was very much looking forward to dinner.

* * *

"Kisuke-san!" Ururu exclaimed from the stairs. She quickly ran to the door and greeted Urahara with a hug. "It's nice to see you again, Kisuke-san."

"Why Ururu, I think you've grown another two inches," Uruhara beamed, after giving his sister a critical appraisal.

"Two and a half inches to be exact," Ururu said with a smile.

"Great. Is Jinta home, too?"

"Yes. He's upstairs."

Tsumugiya Ururu and Hanakiri Jinta were not his blood relatives, but together with Tsukabishi Tessai, Urahara considered them his family. Ururu was actually the younger sister of Tsumugiya Ruri, the first waitress of Kisuke's cafe when he was just starting out on his dream. Jinta, on the other hand, was the son of his first chef Hanakiri Ichiro - the man who made his mother's chocolate cake come to life after she had died. Without their help, Urahara's little cafe wouldn't have become a complete success. He owed a lot to them.

Three years after the success of Urahara's first business venture, during a business trip to Osaka, the car that Ruri and Ichiro were riding together crashed, and they died instantly. It was a loss that Urahara mourned for a long time, for they were not only his employees, they were his friends as well. And after finding out that his friends had left two, small children who had no one in the world but them, Urahara decided to adopt them. Eleven years later, Jinta and Ururu were now in college. They have grown into a young man, and woman that Kisuke could be proud of, and he was sure that Ruri and Ichiro felt the same.

"Would you like to join us for dinner, Kisuke-san?" asked Ururu.

"I'm sorry. I already have a dinner date tonight."

"Oh. How bout tea?" Ururu compromised. "Jinta and I haven't got the chance to talk to you in a while now." Uruhara readily agreed.

"Can you tell us who your date is Kisuke-san?" Ururu asked over tea. College had certainly helped her lose some of her shyness.

"Certainly. It's Yoruichi-san."

"Che! You mean the nice-looking, purple-haired lady?" Jinta interjected grumpily. He never liked chitchat and tea parties, but Ururu would beat him up if he refused, and she had the strength of an ox!

"The very one," Uruhara answered jovially. "I'm glad you find her pretty, Jinta-kun."

"Must be nuts," Jinta muttered under his breath. "Taking you for a boyfriend."

"I can't be that bad, Jinta-kun. Can I?" Uruhara said, feigning wounded. He didn't even bother to correct Jinta's assumption, too.

"Jinta-kun already has a girlfriend," Ururu suddenly volunteered.

Jinta flushed and glared at his sister. "Shut up, Ururu!"

"Who is it? Who is it? Please tell me, Ururu~chan."

"It's Yuzu-chan."

"Eh? You mean Isshin-san's beautiful daughter?"

"Yes."

"I'm gonna kill you, Ururu."

Urahara looked wide-eye at his redhead of a brother. "I can't believe you're still alive, Jinta-kun."

"Wh-what do you mean by that?"

"Yuzu-chan hasn't told anyone but me, not even her twin sister," Ururu said from the rim of her teacup. "But she means to tell them soon enough."

"You don't have much time to live then, Jinta-kun," Urahara said matter-of-factly. "What do you think, Ururu-chan? Should I start calling the funeral home?"

"Not yet, Kisuke-san. Yuzu-chan said that Ichigo-san wouldn't arrive until the day after tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. Why don't you start writing your will then, Jinta-kun?" Uruhara suggested. "So you could leave something behind to Yuzu-chan. You know, just in case – "

"JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Uruhara and Ururu watched with stoic faces as Jinta stormed out of the room, and they only allowed themselves to laugh loudly when they heard the mansion's front door slammed shut.

"It's really nice to see you guys," Kisuke said when his laughter died down. Ururu and Jinta were currently staying in the college's dormitory, and only went home every now and then.

"Yeah. It's nice to be home," Ururu said with a contented smile.

Kisuke finished his tea, and got up. "Well then, I'll go ahead Ururu-chan. I still have a dinner date to attend to."

"Ok. Have fun, Kisuke-san."

Uruhara nodded. He planned to do just that.

* * *

**A.N.** I've followed the advice given to me and done my homework as promised. I must apologize. It was not my intent to offend anyone. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, and this fic was inspired from the novel Irresistable forces by Brenda Jackson. I don't own anything. Please, don't sue me.

**Summary:** "Do we have the sexual chemistry or not?" Chapter two is up. R&R.

**Rating**: **M** for language, bad romance, and _possibility _of lemons.

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Yoruichi looked doubtfully at Kyōraku Shunsui - one of her long-time friends and business associates. "Are you sure about this?" she asked, not liking the hesitation in her voice._

_Shunsui smiled and nodded encouragement. His wife also smiled, and said, "Don't worry, Yoruichi-san. He's in a good mood today."_

_"I think Yoruichi-san is afraid of him," Shunsui teased._

_Yoruichi glared up at him. "Of course not!" was her indignant reply. She was not in the least bit afraid of kids. It was just that, little Akio - Shunsui and Ise's one-year-old son - looked so happy and contented in his mother's arms, and she doesn't want to disturb him. She was only worried that the child would cry if she held him. After all, she was a still a stranger to him._

_"Go on," Shunsui coaxed. "Don't be afraid."_

_Yoruichi squared her shoulders. Reluctantly, her hands reached out, and lifted Akio away from Ise's arms into hers. She looked at him apprehensively, waiting for the inevitable outburst that will signal them all to return him to his mother. _

_But little Akio didn't cry. _

_Instead, he smiled as his little hand touched Yoruichi's cheek. The shock must have registered in her face, for Shunsui and Ise suddenly laughed._

_"See,' said Ise. "He likes you, Yoruichi-san."_

_"That's my boy!" Shunsui said proudly. "Already knows a pretty lady when he sees one."_

_Yoruichi could no longer keep it then and she smiled back. She looked affectionately at the little boy, with soft raven curls and big dove-grey eyes, and came to realize that just like Ise, she wanted to be a mom, too._

It was an incident that happened eleven months ago, and in that span of time, Yoruichi's desire to have a child of her own only grew stronger. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, and that it was more complicated than it looks. Even so, she still wanted to have a baby.

These were the tracks that her thoughts followed as she stepped out of the shower, refreshed and ready to dress up for the dinner with Kisuke. Tessai had called to inform her that he'll pick her up around seven. He already knew where she lived because Kisuke'd had her escorted home before.

Tessai had also told her that it was going to be a formal dinner, and Yoruichi was only thankful that she had a lot of dresses lying around for such occasions. At least, she didn't need to do any last minute shopping. She planned on wearing a black halter dress with a hem that stopped well above her knees. Nothing over the top, but enough to quickly get Kisuke's attention. He needed to see that a week of constant bedroom tussle with her was going to be worth his while, and she was counting on the dress to help her.

It wasn't long before she was standing in front of her full-length mirror, and studying the finished product with satisfaction. She tilted her head to the side and smiled, liking the way her teardrop earrings and high heels completed the ensemble. She certainly looked good tonight, and Urahara Kisuke would be a fool not to notice it.

* * *

Kisuke looked out to a beautiful Karakura night from his own private room at the topmost floor of _Hats and Clogs_ - the three-story restaurant where all his dreams began. Every once in a while, he would glance at the time; Yoruichi was scheduled to arrive any minute from now.

Earlier, while still in the mansion, he had called his chef to make the necessary arrangements. He rarely brought company to his private room in _Hats and Clogs_, but given what he and Yoruichi were about to discuss, complete privacy was important.

His thoughts were all about her as he waited. There were still a lot of things he didn't know about Yoruichi. What he did know was that her father died seven years ago, while her mother died two years before him. She had been running the company since then. She also has a younger sister named Soi Fon, who, he remembered with a chuckle, hated him, even if they had only met each other once – in the last Shihouin Corp's end-of-the-year party. He wondered if Soi Fon had been informed of her sister's interest in mothering _his_ child. He could only conclude that she wasn't, for surely, she would've raised hell if she knew.

Having a child without the complications of a wife. It was a very interesting idea. Unbelievable as it was, he really wanted to accept the proposition. He had already admitted it to himself, he wanted Yoruichi, and this offer gave him the perfect excuse to finally mix business with pleasure. A line he once thought he would never cross. But before he accepted it, there were a few things he would like to ask her.

Kisuke's phone rang, and the call was from Tessai. He was told that Yoruichi had arrived, and was asked if she should be escorted up his room.

"No," he told Tessai. "I'll go down to meet her myself."

* * *

Yoruichi glanced around her, taking in the luxurious look of _Hats and Clogs_. It was her first time to visit the place, and despite its odd, and seemingly mismatched name, she was impressed. No wonder it's one of Karakura's hotspots. The restaurant was a fine mix of elegance and comfort. The staffs were dressed immaculately, but their mien remained warm and friendly. The paintings and decorations were expensive, but never intimidating. The customers themselves were dressed to the nines, but they all looked relaxed and at home.

She stood beside Tsukabishi Tessai, and he just told her that Kisuke was coming down to meet her. Given the nature of their topic, she had guessed correctly that they were going to dine in a private room. After all, they were celebrities in their own right, and the media would certainly have a field day if they got wind of her plans. Still, she didn't expect him to actually come down and meet her. She had thought she would be on her own.

"The Manager is here," Tessai said beside her.

Yoruichi looked in the same direction as Tessai's, and if she thought that she was all set to see Kisuke.... Well, she was most certainly wrong.

As Kisuke walked towards them, she felt her heart pounded wildly in her ears. Even if fully clothed in tux, the man was still radiating with such elegant sexiness. It came as no surprise when some of the women stopped eating or conversing to openly stare at him.

Yoruichi tried to stop herself from doing the exact same thing, but he caught her gaze and held it. The result: she blushed.

_Oh, god. _How was she supposed to survive dinner with him, when his gaze alone was enough to give her hot flashes?

_Business meeting, _she told herself sternly_. It's just like another business meeting. I can handle this. _

As he got closer, Yoruichi quickly pushed back the thought that wormed its way into her head. Of how _great_ it would be if he agreed to everything. Of how great it would be to have a week of almost nonstop, heated sex with this man. If that didn't make her pregnant, she doesn't want to know what else would. However, the thought of how much he affects her was something she wasn't willing for him to know. At least, not now. So, she stood there, waiting for him with a calmness that contradicted with her true feelings.

Then, he was finally standing in front of her, all six feet of him. His smile was warm as his cobalt blue eyes locked into her topaz ones.

And in that moment, Yoruichi never wanted anything so badly in her life.

* * *

The moment he caught sight of her, Urahara Kisuke was rendered speechless. It was a good thing that he still had a distance to walk before he reached her, because it gave him ample time to recover from his beauty-induced shock. He doesn't want to appear like a gaping idiot in front of Yoruichi.

_Stunning. _The word flashed in his head like a neon-sign every time he looked her.

Yoruichi had always looked good in her business suits, but she clearly outdid herself tonight. The black dress brought out the best in her - accentuating her legs, her small waist, her curves, and her breasts. _She smells so nice, too._ Yoruichi was definitely worth all the compliment she can get, and the way the men stared at her was more than enough to prove it.

As for him, Urahara felt an alpha-male pride that he was allowed to share a table with such a beautiful woman, but he did wonder how he was supposed to survive dinner without jumping her.

_I can do this, _he chanted the mantra in his head_. I can do this._

"Evening, Kisuke."

"Good evening, Yoruichi. Had a pleasant ride, I hope."

Yoruichi smiled as she gave Tessai a sidelong glance. "I'm still alive."

He smiled, remembering his own ride earlier. "I prayed it would be so. Ready for dinner?"

"Yes."

But if you asked Kisuke, owner as he was of an excellent restaurant, the food that his talented chef had prepared already lost its attraction for him. If anything, what he craved right now was the woman walking beside him, her hand resting at the crook of his arm as he guided her to the elevator. She just looked so good enough to devour.

* * *

Short though it was, the elevator ride stirred thoughts that heated Kisuke's very skin. Alone with her, and separated by mere inches, he thought he could hear Yoruichi's soft, even breathing. He risked a sidelong glance, and was struck by the sudden knowledge that her hair was let down tonight. A cascade of purple silk behind her elegant shoulders. To think he'd missed it.

It then occurred to Kisuke that he hadn't tried elevator sex in a long time, and _this_ was his own, damned private elevator.

Christ! The only remedy was to not look at her again. Not while they're inside the small, semi-claustrophobic contraption. Another glance and he was bound to lose control, stop the elevator, pin her to the wall, and take –

"How's Ururu and Jinta?" she asked, interrupting his dangerous train of thoughts.

"They're doing fine," he said smoothly. _But I'm not._

They would've probably talked more, or did _something_ more. Only, the elevator had already come to a stop. When they stepped out of it _unscathed_, Kisuke was almost disappointed. Three floors just weren't long enough.

* * *

The dinner began with random conversations wherein Kisuke found out that Yoruichi loved cats, and she in returned learned that his favorite headgear was an old bucket hat with green-and-white stripes. The 'real' conversation, the reason why they're here, started halfway through the middle course.

"When did you decide that you wanted me to father your child?" Kisuke queried at last.

Yoruichi looked up from her plate and calmly met his gaze. "I made that decision once I was sure that I really wanted to become a mother." She leaned back in her chair. "As I've mentioned before, there are other options, but none really appealed to me."

"And I did."

"Yes," she said. "You certainly did."

"And you thought that I wanted a child?"

"Yes. Although, I wasn't really sure if you'd accept my proposal. You might already be considering someone else."

_No_, Kisuke thought. The thought had entered his mind, but he was never really considering someone else. Not until _she_ made the offer. He took a sip of his wine, and then asked, "If I accepted your proposal, I know what I'll be offering. What about you? What are you offering?"

Kisuke had an idea of what she was capable of offering in the bedroom. He was willing to bet that it would be something he'd like _a lot_, but even he had to look past that.

"A promise that I will love and take good care of our child. He or she will only have the best."

"You wouldn't mind if I become a part of our child's life?"

"I wouldn't have chosen you if I don't want you in my child's life. Would I?"

He became quiet. His eyes rested on the wineglass, but his mind elsewhere. Finally, he asked, "What about us? How will our relationship be after our visit to Mizutori?"

"After I get pregnant, our relationship will be like that of parents, but not lovers. After all, the deed is done. I still want to keep our business partnership, but if you have other ideas..." her voice trailed off.

Kisuke thought that this was a needless worry. He had no intention of breaking their business partnership, unless their plan turned out to be a complete disaster.

"You seem so sure that you'll get pregnant," he observed, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Oh, he was definitely going to make her pregnant. He intended to keep himself busy with her, twenty-four-seven, once they got on the island.

"I have no reason to think otherwise," she said confidently. "I already checked with my doctor."

"Well, why don't we just do it here?" _And now_, he thought but did not add.

"I prefer the island. It will be more relaxing, and we'll have more privacy."

"Is this really okay with you, sleeping with me for the sole purpose of conceiving a baby?"

"Yes," she said with a small smile. "How about you?"

He looked at her thoughtfully. "What if it turns out we're not really compatible?"

She looked incredulous. "You serious?"

It was his turn to smile. "All I'm saying is what if we don't have the sexual chemistry thing?"

Yoruichi chuckled softly. "Trust me, Kisuke. We have the sexual chemistry thing."

"You sure?"

"Definitely."

"Can you prove it?"

Looking at her, Kisuke realized that proving him anything was the last thing she had in mind. But if he knew her correctly, she was never the one to back down from a challenge.

He watched as Yoruichi let out a slow sigh, stood up, and walked around the table to where he was sitting. Her hand reached out and touched his, and that simple contact brought a jolt that made him shudder. As if compelled by this same force, Kisuke stood up from his own chair and faced her. Her eyes were dusky as she gazed up at him.

"I'm no expert," she said softly. Sensuously. Her body pressed against his. "But this might help convince you."

Yoruichi reached up and secured her arms around his neck. She pulled him gently towards her, and the distance between them vanished as her lips touched his. Claiming him as he claimed her. Tasting him as much as he tasted every inch of her luscious lips.

He stood there, his hands finding their own way into her waist, as she kissed him senseless. Kisuke's heart thudded hard and fast. Wild and fast. And as her tongue slowly stroked his lower lips, he felt a rush of sensations that was at once intoxicating and electrifying. The sheer intensity of it all was enough to shake every nerve in his body, and almost loosen the reins that held his longing for her under tight control.

_Damn. This woman could kiss._

Slowly, reluctantly, she pulled back. When her own thoroughly-kissed lips gently eased away from his and her arms slipped away from his shoulders, the loss he felt was tremendous.

"So," she said in a slow, still-a-little-breathless voice. "Do we have the sexual chemistry or not?"

He dragged in a deep, hot breath. Willing himself to think and ignore the agony his body felt for its unappeased craving. He gazed into her dark blazing eyes, and understood that he wasn't the only one suffering.

"Yes," Kisuke finally admitted. "We do have the sexual chemistry."

* * *

When was the last time she got kissed?

The question played on Yoruichi's mind as she sat, with a glass of wine in her hand, waiting for Kisuke.

After the kiss, and almost with perfect timing, Tessai had knocked on the door to tell Kisuke that a minor problem had occurred with one of the guests, and his presence was requested. He didn't really want to leave her, but after reassuring him that she will be all right, he finally relented. Honestly, she was grateful for the interlude. It gave her time to think...to pull herself together.

_It must have been so long_, Yoruichi finally concluded. It was the only reason she could accept as to why she reacted to the kiss the way she did.

Before the kiss, she had already known that Urahara was every woman's temptation, but she had also believed that she could handle him. She could handle this. She was a Shihouin, for Christ sweet sake! That must count for something.

Yoruichi drank her wine, all in one go.

What she hadn't expected was that she _almost_ lost control. She doesn't want to think what would've happened if the kiss lasted a little much longer. She had been kissed before. The act wasn't novel to her, and didn't people say that kissing was overrated. Some of the boyfriends she'd had were really good kissers, but still, this kiss felt entirely different. As in, worlds apart different.

The way her toes seemed to curl as his tongue stroked her lips. The way her blood pulsed with want as he explored every inch of her mouth. How her insides slowly melted from the heat of the kiss. The mere remembrance of it all was enough to burn up her skin.

"Sorry about the interruption."

She looked up from her empty wineglass to him. "I don't mind. No need to apologize."

He sat back on his chair, and, without bothering to finish dinner, looked thoughtfully at her.

Yoruichi's brows knitted. "Something wrong?"

He smiled. "No, nothing's wrong. It's just that, I've already made up my mind."

Yoruichi felt her heart raced like mad, and she suddenly wished that her wineglass wasn't empty. Calmly, unfalteringly, she asked, "And what have you decided, Kisuke?"

"I've decided to accept your proposal. Spend a week with you in Mizutori, and get you pregnant."

Happiness welled up inside her as he uttered every word. Gratitude that however outrageous it all was, he had agreed to what she'd asked, and was even confident that he could do it. Yoruichi grinned from ear to ear, she just couldn't help it.

"Thank you, Kisuke," she said. "I really want this."

"Me too, Yoruichi," he said. "I want this, too."

* * *

**AN:** Whew! Urahara just can't say no to Yoruichi. Haha. I hope it wasn't all that bad, and that you liked it. The next part might take a while because I haven't started on it yet. Not one word. How about reviews then? You know, to help keep me going, and to improve things. ^^

My thanks to **debbiejedigirl**, **naitokaze** for adding the story to their faves this early. And to **Kymz**, **Lady Jayde Une**, and **Spindle Faerie** for giving this fic a chance. For the reviewers:

**MissTeak**, my first reviewer, thank you for the kind words. The ego boost you gave helped me to do this chap.

**Blitch**, I'll take what you said into account. Although there's no mindless sex in this chap, hope its still ok with you. ^^

**RarusuRinnu1310,** thanks for the confidence. I'll try to do my best.

**Jenipunch,** I'll try to get to the fun part as soon as I can. I never wrote such scenes before, and I'm still nervous about doing it. Ahaha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, and this fic was inspired from the novel Irresistable forces by Brenda Jackson. I do not own anything, but I do have a best friend as crazy as Isshin. So, spare me.

**Summary: **I love this chemistry. Chapter three is up. R&R.

**Rating: M **for language, bad romance, and possibility of lemons. ^^

**CHAPTER THREE**

The crowd had trickled down to a tolerable number when Yoruichi entered the coffee shop. Her eyes wandered around until a hand waved in the air and she saw the grinning face of Shiba Kukkaku from a corner table. She took the empty seat across her best friend, and thanked her for having the prudence to order coffee for her.

The _East Cafe _was one of her favorite places in Karakura (even if it was located nowhere near east). Cliche as it may sound, whenever she and her best friends had the time to getaway from their crazy work schedule, they would come here and talk about anything and everything. The place was not as luxurious as Kisuke's restaurant, but at least, the coffee was excellent.

_There I go again_. Ever since last night's dinner, Kisuke's face or name kept popping up inside her head. It was half funny, and half exasperating. Two kisses and she's already acting like some lovestruck teenager who finally met prince charming.

Yes, you read it right. They shared _two_ kisses.

She had initiated the first kiss, the one that proved they have the chemistry; however, the second kiss was entirely his fault.

It was when she was about to go home. Tessai already had the car ready for her, and she was about to get inside it when Kisuke stopped her. She looked up at him, thinking maybe he forgot to tell something. Or worse, he had changed his mind (so soon?). Only to be surprised by another kiss - short, gentle and a lot tamer than the first, electric nonetheless. Tessai had seen them of course, but she was too wrapped up in her own emotions to worry about it.

"Oi, Yoruichi!" Kukkaku's annoyed voice finally penetrated through her thoughts.

"Uh...sorry."

Kukkaku smirked. "What kind of dinner did you have last night? You can't seem to get over it."

_Evil. _Her best friend was definitely evil. Yoruichi sighed. "Nothing that was not in the menu."

Kukkaku gave her a disbelieving look.

"I told you, nothing like _that_ happened."

"Then why are you acting like some lovestruck teenager who finally met prince charming?"

Damn woman. Does she really have to rub it in?

"I'm not."

"Fine, just forget that. Tell me what happened."

So, Yoruichi told her everything.

"I can't believe he agreed to your crazy idea," Kukkaku finally said, shaking her head. Their coffee mugs were empty by now.

Yoruichi frowned. "May I remind you that you were the one who recommended the place?"

Her best friend chuckled. "Guess that means I'm crazy, too."

"Damn straight," Yoruichi said, grinning. "Retsu has always been our sanity, and she's not here right now."

"Hence, the madness." Kukkaku then groaned and said, "I just realized, I'm going to be a godmother soon. I feel so old."

"Why not get married before I give birth to the baby?" Yoruichi suggested. "You still have nine months to look for a husband."

"As if. Anyway, have you told your sister about this?"

"Not yet," Yoruichi said. "But I'm seeing her later today. I'll tell her."

Her best friend nodded approval. "She deserves to know."

"Yeah. I know."

Kukkaku placed a hand over hers. "This is one hell of a step, Yoruichi. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Yoruichi smiled. "Yeah, I'm ready."

* * *

Kurosaki Isshin was just informed of his best friend's _mad _plan to go at some whats-its-name island to make the Shihouin princess pregnant.

He took one, long swig from the cold bottle of beer that his best friend gave him. Bless the man. Kisuke might be insane, but at least, he had world-class beer.

"Thank you for not killing Jinta-kun," Kisuke told him.

Isshin gave his best friend a withering glance. The sting of Yuzu's news was still fresh, and the only consolation he ever got from it was Ichigo's priceless reaction of almost choking to death when Yuzu told them she already had a boyfriend.

"If Jinta-kun makes my Yuzu~chan cry," he warned, "I'll maim him and pulverize you."

"Why do I feel like I got the worse punishment?"

"Because my Yuzu~chan doesn't love you, Kisuke-idiot."

"Oh, okay. Can I bribe you with a life-size painting of Masaki-chan then?"

Isshin was awed. "You can do that?"

"I know someone who can."

"I'll think about it." Isshin drank his beer. "The answer is no. I'll still pulverize you."

"You're harsh, Isshin~chan."

"Joking aside, I have seen a picture of Shihouin Yoruichi. I'm sure that pretty lady didn't offer you anything." Isshin looked at Kisuke contemptuously. "You're just making this up, aren't you?"

"I'm afraid not, Isshin-chan," Kisuke grinned. "You know, Hirako-san said the exact same thing. It makes one feel depressed, actually." Hirako Shinji was Kisuke's attorney.

"Depressed? Then why are you still smiling?"

"Because this is the real thing. I really am going to this island to spend a week with her. I already asked Hirako-san to draw up the necessary papers."

Isshin frowned. "Papers? What papers?"

"You know, to protect my rights to my child...just in case."

"You told her about this?"

"Yes, yes of course. I told Yoruichi, and she had agreed."

"I still don't like it," Isshin pouted. There was no arguing that he wanted Kisuke to have a family that will fill up the Urahara mansion. Especially now, when Ururu and that damned Jinta were not here, the humongous place felt quite empty. Kisuke deserves to be happy, but is it okay to do things this way?

"I'm sorry. There's no way in hell I'm going to miss this, Isshin-chan," Kisuke said after taking a swig from his own beer. "Yoruichi already called me. We're to go there in ten days, and I already re-scheduled most of my appointments."

Isshin sighed. Kiskuke can really be obdurate when he wanted to. Yet, he could understand why he wanted to go. He had seen the picture of Yoruichi in some business-related magazine, and, although she wasn't exactly Isshin's type, she was an attractive woman. In the end, the best thing he can do was to let Kisuke discover things for himself.

"She really must be one interesting woman," Isshin commented, "for you to do this."

"She's an excellent _businesswoman_," Kisuke said. His brows knitted. "But there's nothing going on between us. Except for business, that is."

"You sure that's all?"

"I don't deny that I want her."

"Nothing more than that?"

"Nothing more than that, Isshin-chan."

"Are you really sure?"

Urahara finished his beer. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"O~kay." A faint smile appeared on Isshin's lips. "In that case, can I join the fun?"

"Just go to hell, Isshin-chan."

* * *

"Welcome to the beautiful island of Mizutori," the receptionist greeted warmly.

Yoruichi smiled and thanked him. The name tag in his breast pocket read that his name was Yumichika. He was young and good looking. Only, Yoruichi thought that he would look much better if he'd lose the weird feathers decorating his right eye. Oh, well. It was none of her business.

"You will be escorted into your room, Anna-san," the receptionist said, and handed her a passkey.

Although the resort prided itself for providing utmost privacy, Yoruichi and Kisuke both agreed to use false names, and register themselves as a married couple to avoid unwanted attention. Of course, there's always the risk of someone recognizing them while in the island, but they were crossing their fingers and hoping that the media would be more interested in the rock bands and pop stars topping the music charts than the millionaires trying to have a baby.

After the memorable dinner, ten days passed by with them not seeing each other. They were both busy wrapping up their own affairs, to make sure that the one week they have would not be ruined by anything. Even now, Yoruichi had to go ahead on the island because Kisuke could not ditch one last, important appointment. It was okay with her since he promised to arrive in three hours time.

In those ten days, the only time she talked to Kisuke was when he called to check if she was satisfied with the papers that were drawn up by Hirako Shinji. She was. Everything was fair and reasonable, and the financial support he was willing to give their future child was more than she ever expected.

"This will be your room, Anna-san," said the attendant that escorted her.

Yoruichi stepped in to the room, and, as she toured the place, she thought that it was all worth it. They had paid for the best suite the resort could offer, and this, indeed, was the best. The sitting area was spacious, the bath tub was good for two people, there was a wet bar, and four people could actually sleep together on the bed. The best part though, was the bedroom view. The floor to ceiling windows offered a breathtaking view of the ocean.

Yoruichi smiled as she looked out into a postcard-perfect summer sky, and a very blue ocean. She had an important reason for wanting to have a baby in this beautiful island. Oh, the need to get away from work, and the promise of aphrodisiac-laden foods were only added bonus. Like what Kisuke once suggested, they could try having a baby closer to home. But because this was the only child she was going to have, she wanted everything to be special and memorable.

She turned away from the gorgeous view to the suitcase she still needed to unpack. He would be here soon, and she wanted to be relaxed and ready by then. Therefore, she needed to arrange her things now. She had bought different kinds of lingerie for this vacation. All with the same purpose: to coax, tempt, and seduce Urahara Kisuke.

Yoruichi grinned wickedly. She couldn't wait to see how he will react to them.

* * *

"Your beautiful wife has already arrived, Sakamoto-san," the receptionist answered when Kisuke inquired about Yoruichi. He looked at the man (Yumichika, his name tag read) for a moment, a little surprised by the claim that Yoruichi was his wife. They had planned to pretend as a couple, but to hear it from other people still felt _weird_. In a nice kind of way.

The man handed him his passkey, and told him that the rest of his bags would be brought up by the bellman later.

Kisuke wasted no time at all. From what he saw of the ocean and the hotel when he arrived, the place was a little piece of heaven. But all of that can wait later. He stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the twelfth floor where their suite was located.

_Yoruichi__ sure loves high places._

Kisuke's heart began trip-hammering in his chest as soon he walked out the elevator. It was silly, but he felt a little nervous all the same. Knowing what the whole week promised for him... for them. He even had to take a deep breath, and order himself to keep his cool before he opened the door of the suite where Yoruichi was already waiting.

He entered the room, just in time to see Yoruichi coming out of what he guessed was the bedroom. Their eyes locked, and desire hit him like a solid punch in the gut. His mouth felt dry, and every muscle in his body went as hard as a rock.

Yoruichi was dressed in a yellow sundress that gave Kisuke a generous treat of her legs. Since she didn't bother to wear a bra, it allowed him to appreciate the firm shape of her copious breasts as well. She had stopped tying her purple hair when he walked into the room. Now, she continued to sweep up her hair again, with her eyes never leaving him, and this only made him want her more.

Her hair arranged into her favorite ponytail, Yoruichi's hand went to her sides.

"Kisuke," she said with a faint smile.

Kisuke didn't even think twice. He waited ten days for this to happen. He waited ten days too long. He crossed the room towards her in three long strides, placed a hand at the back of her neck, and kissed her.

Her eyes widen briefly, and then fluttered close as she allowed passion and instinct to take over.

Their first kiss was meant to entice. The second was to remember. But this?

This was to _consume_.

He kissed her without gentleness, greedily taking in as much as he could from the soft, sweet lips that he had craved for so long. Her response was immediate - as hungry and almost as desperate.

Kisuke demanded entrance into her hot, wet mouth. She allowed him access, but only so she could fight for dominance. Their tongues battled ferociously. Intensely. Her hands dug mercilessly into his hair, but he didn't care. He was kissing her a_gain_. To him, it was the only thing that mattered.

Isshin said that this was mad, and Shinji told him that this wasn't a good idea. But that was because they don't feel the same heat he felt around her. They have no idea of how _sane_ it felt to have her soft body pressed against his. How _right_ it felt to kiss her like this.

_Damn. _He didn't want to stop, but the need for air became much too much. He wasn't sure how he did it, but Kisuke managed to gain some form of control over his thoughts. He released her. It wasn't easy, though. It wasn't so fucking easy.

Yoruichi gasped for air the moment their mouths disconnected. Her chest conspicuously rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath. _Shit._ Seeing her like that only made him want to kiss her all over again.

But this was enough...for now.

Sure that his own lungs were no longer deprived of oxygen, Kisuke lowered his head close to her ear. He smelled her perfume, and willed himself not to jump her.

His lips curled into a smile, and softly, he whispered:

"I love this chemistry."

And stole another quick kiss from her lips.

* * *

**A.N. **Urahara scores. Yey! Haha. It's shorter than the first two chapters, but I finally managed to get them there (wipes forehead). Hope you didn't cringe much too much. Haha. Well, I warned you. It's not a very good excuse, but I have practical exams coming to kill me, so the next part might take awhile _again_. Sorry.

Hokay! Time to thank my kind kind reviewers.

**angel: **I also have the feeling that you're not that far from the truth. Haha.

**MissTeak:** You really are very nice to me. I'm sorry if I can't write fast enough to satisfy you. I hope that this chap could somehow compensate for my sloth. It's still harmless, but they're now in the island.

**Kymz:** I'm glad you like my _style_. Although, I'm not exactly sure what it is. Haha. But really, thanks. I hope this one works for you, too.

**RarusuRinnu1310:** Another nice person. Thanks for the kind words. *sniffs* I still have a long way to go, but I'm really glad that my story worked for you.

**kuchikimidora:** I can't blame you. Sex plays a part in this story, and things could get a little steamy. There's a good reason why I chose the M rating.

**mangaanime:** Nice nice person again. I'm sure this story is still far from amazing, but I'm glad you had fun reading it as much as I had fun writing it. Writing is a fun thing to do, more so when people read your work.

I must also thank **Anaxn** and **The AWESOMEST One** for giving this fic a shot. It doesn't always happen that people read what I write, so I must show them that I appreciate the gesture. Thank you guys. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, and this fic was inspired from the novel Irresistable forces by Brenda Jackson. I do not own anything nor do I have a lawyer. Please don't sue me.

**Summary: **Why don't you join me? **(Not for the innocent)** R&R.

**Rating: M** for language, badly-written romance, and CERTAINTY of lemon.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Shit."

It was the first word that came out of her mouth when Yoruichi finally got her breath back. Not very intellectual, but it was all she could do after Kisuke's searing how-do-you-do. A month ago, their relationship had strictly been to help each other amass more wealth, and in a matter of days it had drastically changed into something like this.

_This_ being that they had savagely kissed like they wanted to eat each other alive.

_Crap._ Her nipples were still perky. Yoruichi's cheeks flamed. She thought of covering them with her arms, but Kisuke was looking at her.

"Hello to you too, Yoruichi," he said with a smile. He walked towards the couch looking calm and perfectly at ease, while her heart felt like it was still running a marathon or something. Damn him.

Yoruichi wanted their first time to be in the good-for-four-people bed. It may seem foolish, since they would never really know for certain, but it comforted her to think that her baby was possibly conceived in the big bed. She had even decided what lingerie she will wear for that particular moment. She was positive that Kisuke was a very virile man, and their first sexual encounter might well enough make her pregnant.

But what if he had wanted to do it right now? Well, she wouldn't have resisted.

She _couldn't_ have resisted.

"Did you have a nice flight?" he queried.

She looked across the room at him and felt feral hunger inside her body. Gorgeous. Just gorgeous. His hair looked a little messed up, but wasn't that all her fault? Yoruichi bit her lip. Why exactly are they standing here exchanging niceties when they could be doing something else?

_Oh, right._ She had some sort of game plan. This was not the time to be distracted. _But it was hard not to be distracted._

"Yoruichi?"

_See._ She had forgotten to answer his question. "Yeah, it was nice. You?" At least her voice didn't come out shaky.

"The same. I even had the chance to take a nap so now I'm well rested."

_Is that a warning?_ She couldn't tell. His expression was unreadable, and she wasn't a psychic.

"What's this?" he asked, picking up a paper bag on top of the coffee table.

"It was already there when I came in," she said. "Must be some kind of freebies or something. I really haven't got the chance to see what's inside."

"Then let's see what's in it," he said, and sat on the couch. She came nearer, but opted not to sit on the couch. Who knows what he might do to her? Or she to him?

The first thing he pulled out was a book. It was a guidebook. A _sexual_ guidebook complete with interesting illustrations. Next were a few scented candles, and then jars of different creams in varying sizes. A vibrator ("But I'm already here!"), a pair of handcuffs ("I like this one.") and – what the hell? – even a whip was thrown in for good measure. The place was really living up to its promise. There was also a notice about relaxing body massages and a free movie on TV. The latter was supposed to put them in the mood if they're not already there.

She couldn't say for Kisuke, but Yoruichi thought that she was already there.

"It also says here that dinner will be served in our room around seven," Kisuke said. He checked his watch. "That's still a few hours away. Is there anything you'd like to do then, Yoruichi?"

"Umm...walk on the beach?" she suggested. There were other suggestions she could think of, but decided to save them for later.

"Walk on the beach?" He looked honestly surprised. He was probably expecting something else.

"Yeah," she said, smiling.

"Oh, ok."

She looked at his clothes. He wasn't exactly dressed for the beach. "Want to change first?"

He considered. "Only if you'd help me."

"Not happening." _Not yet._

He stood up from the couch. "Then I'm ok with this."

* * *

There were only a few people around when Kisuke and Yoruichi walked the long stretch of Mizutori's beach. Most of the couples were probably inside their suites, doing what they came to do. Still, it would be a shame not to take a walk on the beach - even if only once - for the white sand and the blue ocean was really beautiful.

Kisuke liked the feel of the sand beneath his bare feet. He also liked having this woman beside him. She wasn't saying much but then neither was he. They walked in companionable silence, enjoying the sound of the crashing waves and the salty scent of the ocean.

"This place is gorgeous, isn't it?" she finally said.

"It is," he answered, thinking so was she. "It's been a long time since I've been to a place like this."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Work's been taking a lot of my time lately."

"Then it's good that you have one whole week to relax and unwind."

He chuckled softly. "I'll be disappointed if that's all we're doing."

"Don't worry," Yoruichi smiled. "We'll be doing something else, too."

He smiled a big smile. "Is it something interesting?"

"Yes, _very_ interesting," she said seriously. "We'll be excavating the ruins of the lost Mizutorian race."

"Should I get my shovel?"

She laughed then, and Kisuke thought it sounded nice. But then, he thought everything about her was nice.

Yoruichi looked ahead of her, shielding her eyes from the glare of the afternoon sun. "Is that a child?" she asked.

Kisuke followed her gaze. He saw what appears to be a boy playing in the sand, not very far from where they stood. He looked to be around nine or ten years old, maybe even younger. "Yeah," he answered. "I think so."

"Strange. I thought this place was only for couples."

"He's probably a child of one of the employees."

They observed the boy for awhile, but he never noticed them. He looked like he was busy digging something in the sand. They decided to find another path and leave him be.

"Can I ask you something?"

Yoruichi glanced up at him. "Sure."

"Does your sister know about this?"

She stopped walking and turned her eyes towards the wide ocean. "Yeah, she knows."

"Then I'm surprised that she agreed. I'm not exactly in her list of favorite people."

"Well, she didn't exactly agree," Yoruichi said, her gaze turning back to him. "But I've made up my mind about this. So, she let me be."

Kisuke had no idea what to say. _Maybe I shouldn't have asked._ So what he did was he gave her a reassuring smile and her hand a light squeeze. He would just have to prove to Soi Fon that her sister didn't make the wrong decision. Once their child was born, he will try his best to be a good father.

"Wanna head back?" she asked, her smile returning.

Kisuke nodded. "I could use a shower."

* * *

"Why don't you join me?"

It was the kind of question that Yoruichi did _not_ want to answer in a situation like this. Not when Kisuke was half-naked, and the bed was only a few steps away. She tried to ignore the back flip her stomach made when he had removed his shirt. _Definitely not easy._ It was hard not to notice his godlike chest, too.

"I'd wait until later," she somehow managed to reply.

"Can I ask why?"

"I know it sounds silly, considering the reason why we're here," she explained. "But I'd rather not let the first time we have sex be in the shower."

The wicked smile he gave her was not helping. "You don't think we can take a shower without sex?"

"Do you really think we can?" she retorted.

The way his gaze traveled up and down her body was not helping. Not at all!

Kisuke let out a disappointed sigh. "No, we can't."

"I'll just wait in the other room then," she said, walking towards the door. If she stayed in the same room with him for too long, she just might change her mind. "Maybe I'll watch TV or read something."

But before she could make her escape, his hand stopped her and drew her nearer. "Before you go, I want to give you something to think about while I'm _alone_ in the shower."

Yoruichi thought this was dangerous. She was already having a hard time as it is. But if the way he was staring at her mouth was any indication, he just wanted to kiss her. And she just wanted to kiss him, too. No harm in that, right?

Definitely _wrong_.

Before she knew it, he had untied the straps that held her sundress in place and she was naked to the waist. She tried to say something intelligent, but his mouth already found hers. Whatever coherent sentence she formed in her head was then forgotten, replaced by a low growl that came deep from within her throat.

Yoruichi angled her head to derive more pleasure from the kiss. Kisuke was really good at kissing. And if this was what he wanted to give her to think about, then he was most definitely succeeding. He had her thinking.

He also had her getting wet.

He released her mouth, which did not make her very happy. Yoruichi stared into his dark blue eyes and realized that she was a hopeless case. Did she tell him she'd wait until later? Fuck. She hadn't had sex for so long. Who was she kidding?

Kisuke cupped her breasts and allowed the tips of his fingers to rub against her hardened nipples. She gasped. In that moment, it doesn't seem to matter if their child was conceived while standing up or while in bed.

Because Yoruichi just wanted him. She just wanted to have sex.

She just wanted to have sex with him. Period.

His mouth lowered to her breasts, and Yoruichi moaned when he sucked one of her nipples. Her back arched and her hands raked his hair while his tongue flicked and formed small, wet circles around the hardened tip. Yet another moan escaped her when his hand kneaded her other breast.

"Oh, god," rushed out of her lips when she suddenly felt his warm hand grazed her sex. Slipping underneath her panties, Kisuke planted his fingers into her already dripping core. Blood pounded in her ears with his every slow, intimate stroke. His expert hand deliciously tortured her clit while her mantra of "oh, god" was chanted infinitely inside her head.

She pulled him up with his hair and guided his lips back to hers then her hands started to move of their own volition. They explored his glorious chest, his stomach, and went down into his pants. She wanted to feel him in her hands. She needed to feel him inside her.

Kisuke broke the kiss. He looked at her, his dark eyes hazy with desire. "Later," he growled.

Yoruichi frowned. "No fa –"

But he was kissing her again. This time, he kissed her so hard she had to hold on to his shoulders. His hand was still busy doing things to her too, and Yoruichi was no longer sure what will drive her mad: his excellent French-kiss or the escalating tempo of his stroking fingers.

_Shit._

Yoruichi squeezed her eyes shut and screamed his name when a gratified shudder wracked her body, shaking her to the core. She could barely stand while her mind was filled with nothing but the intense pleasure tearing through her.

When Kisuke finally let her go, it took a few moments before she could properly think once more. And she almost lost it again when he took his fingers, those that did wonders to her body, brought it to his lips and tasted it.

And in a sinful voice, he said, "I could get addicted to this."

* * *

**A.N.** So it begins. I think it became obvious that I love Urahara too much. Oh well. ^^

I also think it is safe to say that this is only a **prelude**. Practical exams turned out better than I expected. And so the early update. I kept it short because if my nose bleeds too much then I might not be able to write at all. Haha. I'll try to do better next time. How about reviews then? To inspire me and help me improve things.

and

**debbiejedigirl:** I'm very very happy that you're enjoying this story. Thank you. I'll try to work harder on it. About the mindless sex... Well, didn't they say that getting there is half the fun. ^^

**RarusuRinnu1310:** How can I not mention you when you are always so kind? Thank you. I hope you'll like this one too. I'll try to survive their seven days first and then we'll see how it all works out. ^^

**GraceEleganceandBeauty**, **Oceanee**, and **pinkgirl0628** my thanks to you too for giving this thing a chance. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, and this fic was inspired from the novel Irresistable forces by Brenda Jackson. I don't own anything. Nothing at all.

**Summary:** Do you want it? **(WARNING: Umm..possible NOSEBLEED?)** R&R.

**Rating:** **M** for language, badly-written romance, and CERTAINTY of lemon. ^^

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Like a feline in heat, Yoruichi restlessly prowled the room when she heard the faint sound of the shower going. She needed to do something. Otherwise, she would be tempted to just throw her clothes and join Kisuke.

Damn. The man had given her one hell of an orgasm. And it was only foreplay! What more if it was the real thing? She debated joining him again, but decided that she could still wait. If his goal had been to prepare her for the rest of the evening then he did very well - she was more than ready for him.

The idea of Kisuke standing in the shower while water ran down from his naked body was enough to start a fire within her. Before leaving the bedroom, he had allowed her to taste her own essence off his lips. It almost made her come again.

Yoruichi sat down on the couch. Christ. She needed to relax. She was going to have him all for herself for the rest of the week. No need to get overexcited.

To pass the time, she picked up the guidebook that Kisuke had pulled out from the bag earlier. And her brow quirked up with every flip of the page. Not only were the illustrations very interesting, the number of possible positions they could try were so so many. It also said that the best position to conceive was when the man was on top.

Well, it wasn't hard to imagine Kisuke on top of her and...

Shit. What the hell was she doing? She was trying to relax here, and thinking of Kisuke like that wouldn't help her. It wouldn't help her one bit.

She needed to take her mind off things, namely sex and Kisuke. So, she decided to recite their itinerary inside her head.

After he finished his shower (no need to dwell much on that), she would take hers, and then they would get ready for dinner. After the dinner, their night of conception would begin (no need to dwell much on that, too). Yoruichi could only hope that they made it through dinner, or even just halfway through, because they would surely need all the strength they can get.

Another way to take her mind off things was to check on her sister. However, they were not really in speaking terms right now. So, she decided to call her best friend instead. Yoruichi pulled out her mobile phone from her bag and clicked Kukkaku's number. It took three rings before her best friend finally answered.

"Yo-Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi's brow knitted. She thought she heard someone cursing loudly. And it was _not_ Kukkaku.

"Are you all right?" she asked her best friend.

"I-I'm fine," Kukkaku said breathlessly.

Yoruichi's frown deepened. Was it the line or did Kukkaku sound like she just chased a bus or something?

"Am I interrupting _something_?" Yoruichi asked.

"N-no, it's fine." A pause. "The truth is, I'm with someone right now...and he just went out."

Yoruichi couldn't help but smirk. "So I figured." She checked the time, and her smirk became positively evil. "Aren't you...still in the office?"

Kukkaku let out a startled laugh, and Yoruichi thought that her best friend was probably blushing as well.

"Come clean now, Kukkaku," she said sharply.

"Fine." Deep breath and then. "I just had an _awesome_ desk sex," Kukkaku said conspiratorially. "There. You happy?"

Yoruichi chuckled. "And who is this guy?" she asked. "Do I know him?"

"I'll tell you when you get back."

"I haven't been gone for twenty-four hours, and you've already found yourself a guy."

"Well dear, you're not the only pretty princess you know," Kukkaku said smugly. "Besides, _he_ found me."

Now, Yoruichi laughed. "Just tell me, Kukkaku."

"No, enough about me. It's your turn to confess now."

"Hmp! We've taken a walk on the beach."

"Walk on the beach?" Kukkaku said, sounding incredulous. "That doesn't sound as exciting as my confession. Is that really all?"

"Yes, that's all. (_Great._ _Lying through her teeth._) No need to rush. We got a week."

"But the more you do it, the better chances, right?"

"Right, but it only takes one good time and the doctor said I'm all set."

"God, Yoruichi. Can't you just go with the flow?"

Yoruichi smiled at that. She _almost_ went with the flow, if only Kisuke didn't stop her.

"Kukkaku, can you check on Soi Fon for me once in a while?"

"Still not talking?"

"Still not talking."

"Ok. Do you plan on leaving your phone turned on while you're there?"

"No, but I'll regularly check my messages."

Kukkaku snorted. "Like Kisuke would allow you to do that."

"I'll take the time."

"Ok. I've got to go, Yoruichi," Kukkaku said hurriedly. "My date's back."

Yoruichi stared at the phone, and briefly wondered, who was the brave guy who dared to have desk sex in the Shiba Corporation, and with its _president_ to boot? Not that her best friend was not pretty, because Kukkaku really was. The thing here was that Shiba Kukkaku can be very intimidating. What with her status and temper, very few men get along well with –

Yoruichi heard a sound behind her. She turned around and saw Kisuke standing on the bedroom's doorway, still wet from his shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist. The heat in his eyes was _singeing_. Yoruichi swallowed, and all thoughts of Kukkaku's mystery man flew out the window.

* * *

"After this night, I don't plan on taking a shower alone anymore. At least, not while we're here."

Does she have any idea how hard it was to stand under the water, thinking of how it would be to have her in there with him? Thinking of all the things they could do?

She crossed her arms under her breasts and smirked. "And what if I protested?"

"Well, if you think that you can..."

The look in her eyes let Kisuke know that she wouldn't really try. They both knew it. They wanted each other. It would be a waste of time trying to deny that fact. The fire their bodies could create would probably burn up the bed. And as a result, they will have a baby. He felt confident about that, too.

He looked her over from the ground up. Such nice legs, but she had fixed her sundress, which was a disappointment. He would rather see it down her waist.

But Yoruichi wasn't moving. "Aren't you going to take your shower?" he asked, smiling faintly. "Do you prefer _we_ do something else?"

She glared up at him. Gold eyes simmering. "You're blocking the doorway, mister."

"Oh. You don't think I'd let you get by?"

She chuckled. "Not without trying something."

"But I thought one of my perks for this week is that I can try anything."

"Yeah, but the key is timing."

His smile widened, but he did step away from the doorway. "Go ahead then, Yoruichi. I promise to behave."

She gave him one, last disbelieving glare before walking towards the bedroom. As she got closer to him, she slowed her steps and looked _him_ over from the ground up.

"Anything wrong?" he asked. "Do you want me to _mis_behave now?"

"No, nothing's wrong. And I don't want you to misbehave."

"Then can I say that you like what you see?"

"You can say that."

"Do you want it?"

She tilted her head to the side, exposing a beautiful neckline. If that was meant to seduce him, then she was succeeding.

"Not only do I want it, Kisuke," she said. "I plan on getting plenty of it. _Later_."

She slipped by him, went into the bedroom and closed the door.

And Kisuke thought, the word 'later' was a curse that just came back to bite him in the ass.

* * *

With only the sound of the shower going, the suite seemed so quiet. Kisuke looked out into the bedroom window where dusk was approaching, and felt a growing restlessness inside of him. He had thought that the shower would somehow mitigate the craving for Yoruichi, but he only wanted her more than ever.

The woman was so damn sexy, and she seemed to enjoy his kisses, too. He took great pleasure in seduction, and kissing was just one of the numerous elements he used. He planned to put each element into good use before the week was over.

It didn't take much to see that Yoruichi was a very passionate woman. He could tell that she was someone who was confident with her own sensuality. He also thought that she had a strong character befitting a good mother. And he liked the way she always seemed to keep her cool. She wasn't one to freak out easily.

Since he was already dressed, there was no more reason to stay in the bedroom and Kisuke decided to move to the sitting room. For his own peace of mind he felt that it was best to move out of temptation's way. He might not able to control himself if she went out of the shower, wet and covered by one of those huge fluffy towels or a bathrobe that left her naked inside.

He let out a small breath. The image was enough to make his skin sizzle.

He decided that it was time to think of something else. He turned his thoughts into business, it seemed the safest course.

In the past few weeks, rumors had been surreptitiously circulating that a seat in the Sereitei Inc. board of directors just got empty. The Sereitei Inc. was a lot like an exclusive business club made up of the biggest companies all over Japan. And even the noble clans couldn't easily join in it. As far as he knew, of the noble families, only Kuchiki Byakuya held a seat in it.

Sereitei Inc. was supposed to have connections all over the world, and Kisuke thought that an alliance with such a powerful company would always come in handy.

It was the reason why he arrived on the island alone and three hours late. Because the rumor turned out to be true after all. The last, important meeting he attended today was an interview with Yamamoto Genryusaii - the CEO of Sereitei Inc.

_"I'm going to give you a chance of taking that empty seat, Urahara Kisuke," the old man said. "But you have to prove yourself worthy of that seat. You're not the only one who wants it."_

And so, he was given around two months to work on his presentation. He planned to start on it once the stay here was over.

His ears suddenly perked up. Why did he even think of work in a time like this? The shower was no longer going. Kisuke wished he was there to dry off Yoruichi's damp body. And, _oh boy_, he was going to take his own sweet time in doing it, too. Starting with her luscious breasts that he tasted earlier, then moving lower to her stomach and small waist and then to the gorgeous pair of legs.

He sighed deeply. Thinking about all the things he could do after that was torture of the first degree. He wondered if she had any idea of the intensity of how much he wanted her. Because it had turned into a deep need that just wouldn't go away.

* * *

The outfit for dinner: a clingy, dark blue strapless dress.

The outfit for _after_ dinner: a not-so-innocent crimson lace, baby-doll nightie with a matching thong.

So what would make Kisuke's blood pressure hit the roof?

Does she really have to answer that?

Yoruichi licked her lips. The idea of how tormented Kisuke would be if she wore the crimson nightie to dinner suited her just fine. No doubt she would become the main entrée. She liked that idea just as well.

It was time to put her plan into action. It was time for sweet revenge.

* * *

Kisuke sat straight on the couch, feeling his body get hard. The last thing he should be doing was sitting here looking through a book showing different positions while waiting for Yoruichi. But it was hard to resist. The pictures were definitely arousing. There was not one position he couldn't imagine trying wi –

"Kisuke."

He turned his head to the sinful voice that called his name.

_HOLY SHIT!_

Blood rushed through his veins, his heart pounded hard in his chest and he was sure that his pulse was now beating erratically. Christ! His body seemed to become combustible while his mind just short-circuited.

Need of the most primitive kind seemed to seep through Kisuke's shirt, tantalizing his skin and shooting his testosterone level through the fucking roof.

And when Yoruichi moved away from the door, slowly crossing the room towards him, his mouth was suddenly dry and his cock flared into an erection he couldn't hide even if he wanted to. He could only stare and – good heavens! – she had to be wearing one of the sexiest piece of lingerie he'd ever seen on a woman.

Damn woman. Did she really think she could sit at a table across from him wearing something like that, and him not misbehaving?

She stopped in front of him and he stared into her glittering gold eyes, fully understanding the message.

"Mind if we postpone dinner?" she asked. Sultrily.

Kisuke's lips curled up. He stood up and took a step closer to her, concentrating on her mouth. "On one condition."

"And that is?"

Kisuke inched his mouth closer to hers. "That you let me eat _you_ instead."

Her lips formed into a seductive smile. "On one condition."

It was his turn to ask. "And that is?"

"That I get to eat you as well."

His body responded to her words. To her sexy tone. But before he could do anything, she had beaten him into it. Yoruichi's hands wrapped around his neck and she kissed him.

When his lips parted, she took full advantage and darted her tongue inside. Consumed by a desire so wild, it was almost too much, he began mating his tongue with hers in a kiss that was meant to faze her in the same way she was fazing him.

Fiery. Passionate. Obsessive. It was all there in that kiss. At that moment they claimed the right to belong to each other for the next seven days. To fulfill the fantasies, give in to the carnal desires. And most importantly, to create a life.

Kisuke broke the kiss just long enough to sweep her into his arms, and he began walking towards the bedroom.

* * *

Yoruichi was never the one who liked being carried around. But since this week was special, she was willing to let things slide. Kisuke could carry her all the way to the roof if he wanted, as long as he made the sex _unbelievable_. Besides, she liked what she saw in his eyes: he wanted her.

And she wanted him, too. Badly.

He laid her down on the bed, and their gazes locked. She felt the intensity of his desire all the way to her toes. Affecting her most at the center of her legs, an ache he was finally going to satisfy.

She watched, not without a little impatience, as he took a step back away from the bed and began undressing. First, he took off his shirt, revealing the chest she liked so much. He quickly tossed it aside then went for the zipper of his pants. She held her breath as he eased it down. Free of all his lower garments, her gaze shifted and went directly to his midsection, then lower.

In her wild dreams she had indulged herself in imagining that he will be big, thick, and hard. Now, she thanked the gods that they had blessed him to be so. She wanted to reach out and touch him. Hold him. Slide her fingers all over his warm, hard flesh. Feel its texture, its heat, and its strength.

_Wouldn't he just get back on the bed and satisfy her already?_

As if reading her thoughts, he gave her a slow, sexy smile before moving his completely naked body towards the bed.

Kisuke reached for her, and Yoruichi wasted no time and went into his arms willingly. The moment their lips met, she knew she was lost. His lips were hotter than before, if such a thing was even possible. Low groans circulated in her throat, got caught in her lungs.

Kisuke didn't say anything, which was fine by her. In one smooth move, he took off her gown and tossed it aside. And she thought: _good riddance_.

His hot breath skittered her throat, then she felt the gentle nip of his teeth, the lap of his wet tongue and the sucking of the soft skin of her neck.

_Fuck._

She threw her head back as he placed more delicious kisses in her neck. Her collar bone. Yoruichi moaned. Kisuke trailed his fingers from the top of her shoulders down to the twin peaks of her breasts, and she swallowed deeply, trying her best not to explode from his touch alone.

Smooth and slow. His touch would not be rushed, and when he reached her nipples, his fingertips gently caressed each bud with such skill that only made her want him more.

God, why was he torturing her?

Then he leaned down and his warm, wet tongue outlined each tip, before taking them in his mouth one at a time and gently sucking them in. Licking. Biting.

"Kisuke!"

She couldn't help it. Each tug of his hot mouth only deepened her need of him to be inside her. His hand reached down and found her throbbing sex.

She was hot, wet, and definitely ready.

Yoruichi suddenly found herself flat on her back beneath his hard, beautiful body. Her eyes remained locked to his the moment he gripped her hips and raised them to him. Then he entered her.

_Oh, shit_.

Her body gave in to him, stretched for him. And when he began moving, it had her trembling.

"God, Kisuke," she whispered breathlessly. He thrusted in and out of her. Slow. So fucking slow. Fire blazed within her, scorching her mind and body in a degree that was almost unbearable.

But Kisuke didn't stop. Thank god, Kisuke didn't stop. Yoruichi thought she would kill him if he stopped.

"Faster," she urged him. "Faster."

But he wouldn't listen. He just wouldn't listen! She took matters into her own hands, and thrusted herself up to meet him.

The result was _cataclysmic_.

Kisuke swore and began to increase the tempo, amplify the pace. _Finally!_ Holding her body beneath his, he began pumping into her nonstop. Slamming in and out of her with possessive deliberation, timeless precision until Yoruichi was no longer certain who she was calling (_God? Kisuke? God and Kisuke?_).

Yoruichi felt her inner walls clenching, tightening against him, and she screamed. Her hands dug hard into his back as she pulled him deeper inside of her. Waves of sheer pleasure rocking her body, making her shudder. When he came, she heard Kisuke's deep, rough growl and felt his hot release inside her.

He bucked inside her again, and at the same time his lips claimed her mouth with savage hunger that made her come yet again. Christ. _The man was fucking her brains out, and she was enjoying every minute of it._ Sensations of the best kind rippled through Yoruichi's body, consuming every part of her being.

_Oh, god_. She loved this chemistry, too.

* * *

**A.N.** Sinful. Just sinful. Well, hope that was ok. Please be nice. *very nervous* Think I lost a lot of blood. Maybe need a transfusion. Haha. How bout reviews then? To help me recover and to improve things. ^^

My **THANKS** to:

**MissTeak:** I hope you're ok now. I would hate to lose a kind reader like you coz of a nosebleed. ^^

**Angel-VII:** They're such a sinful couple, aren't they? ^^

**Blitch:** I hope I did well this time. I tried to be thorough, hope nothing slipped. ^^

**RarusuRinnu1310:** I love Urahara too much, don't I? But I hope you wouldn't feel bad for Yoruichi after this. ^^

**Spindle Faerie:** I'm glad it was a good. Hope you'll like this, too. ^^

**Akari's Hikari:** I hope I didn't do too bad with my verb tense this time. Thanks for telling me. ^^

**Obessor15:** You're too nice. I love Urahara and I'll try to do my best. ^^

Also to: **Azulepantera**, **WESTMAN AND L**, **cheap Sympathy**, **child of a fallen angel**, **Hitsugaya Kuroyuki**, and **Jeniz** thank you for giving this fic a shot. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, and this fic was inspired from the novel Irresistable forces by Brenda Jackson. I do not own anything except, maybe, a twisted mind. Please don't sue me.

**Summary:** What if I told you that I want to take you on top of this table?** (WARNING: Umm…more nosebleeds?)** R&R.

**Rating:** **M** for language, badly-written romance, and CERTAINTY of lemon.

**CHAPTER SIX**

Even before they got to Mizutori, he had always thought that sex with Yoruichi would be definitely hot and definitely exciting. And as he eased out of her warm, welcoming body, Kisuke was very glad that he had guessed right. He lay there beside her, feeling a little dazed, moderately drained, and completely satisfied. But even when Yoruichi was still trying hard to catch her breath, he wanted more.

More sex.

Was it because of the sexy piece she had been wearing? Or the ten days when he went to bed with only his slick hand and his imagination? Maybe it was because he hadn't had sex for a while now. Or was it because of that guidebook with its damning illustrations?

He really couldn't say.

"You haven't gone done," she said, a hint of incredulity in her voice.

He let his gaze rest on her eyes. "No, I haven't," he admitted, feeling his cock harden even more as he spoke.

_Beautiful_. Her naked chocolate skin alone was enough to drive any man crazy. Her long hair was purple silk that contrasted beautifully with the white bedspread. He also liked the way her inner muscles had clamped tight around him, holding him in their vice grip while he thrust into her repeatedly. Kisuke watched as she turned her gracile body towards him, her gold eyes darkening as a mischievous smile spread on her lips.

"My turn," Yoruichi whispered in his ear, making his barely-calming heart run like mad again.

She began by planting small kisses on his face, brushed away the stray strands that covered his eyes and placed kisses on his lashes. She even licked the outer side of his ears, making shivers race down his spine. Then she moved to his cheeks, and to the corner of his lips. He tried to capture her mouth in his, but she placed a finger on his lips.

"Be still, Kisuke."

"But aren't we supposed to make a baby?"

"Yes," she said. "But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy you, too."

He smiled inwardly at that. "Oh, okay."

Yoruichi's kisses continued in a slow pace as she traveled southward, and he was almost afraid he knew where she was going to torment him next. And he was right. She zeroed in on his nipples. Her hands weren't doing anything, but the pleasure her tongue gave him when she swirled it in each of his nipples forced a small gasp out of him. And it took all of Kisuke not to detonate when she licked and gently bit each tip.

"Christ," he muttered under his breath.

She continued to kiss his body, going even lower and when she finally sat between his outstretched legs, the smile she gave made him swallow. Yoruichi brushed her hands up his thighs until she was able to hold him with both hands. His hands clenched into tight fists while his heart pounded hard in his ears and his throat. One of her slender hands went around his shaft, while another cupped his balls.

Kisuke hissed. Her slender hands felt him, stroked him, and explored every inch of him. He groaned – half of him wanted to take her while the other wanted her to go on. Christ, he was so close to begging_. _Then touching him was no longer enough, and he felt her hot breath skittered his shaft.

"Shit," he breathed out.

She took his crown in her mouth, and it felt like he was on fire. When she swirled her tongue, shock waves of pleasure ran all over his body and he thrust a little. He shuddered as he tried to hold himself in check. God, he wanted to come inside her slick wet folds, but if she kept doing what she was doing then he might just explode.

Merciless. The woman was merciless.

Moans escaped him as she licked him, long strokes with the flat of her tongue, all the way down, then switching her hands to his cock as she licked his balls. The euphoric sensations it brought was almost unbelievable.

"Oh, God, Yoruichi."

She lifted her head. "Tell me."

"M-more...just more."

She grinned and took his crown once more, this time she sucked until he groaned. He could no longer stop the small thrusts. Yoruichi did everything her mouth could do to him. It was enough to make him howl. God, she really wanted him to beg. And in the end, he did.

"Stop, Christ, stop."

She pulled away her lips, although she wouldn't let go altogether. He made her let go when he leaned forward to capture her arms. Hell, he couldn't wait to get inside of her. He made her lie on her back, and plunged himself into her. His thrust as fierce as the kiss he gave her.

And then he began moving deep inside her, withdrawing and filling her again in a leisurely thrusting motion. In and out he went, thrusting slowly and enjoying each time he did so. It felt so good to be inside of her, so good. He could feel his erection expanding with each gentle thrust he took.

Yoruichi suddenly broke the kiss. "Kisuke!"

He felt her muscles tighten around him and clench him in an unwavering grip. Sensations began spurting through him, eliciting his own release. He felt the full impact of their orgasm in every inch of his body. And her name came out of his lips in a groan. He felt the heated flush of their connected bodies, and for a moment, he only stared at her – enjoying the rush of sensations brought by the raw sexual pleasure still rippling through him.

And already, he was looking forward to the next time they did this.

* * *

They did it three times. Three _incredible_ times. The number of times she came tonight probably required two hands to count. Oh yeah, it was that good. But sitting across Kisuke, and trying to eat dinner still felt harder than she had imagined.

Everytime his eyes touched her, Yoruichi couldn't help but recall what did they in the bedroom. The way his hands had pleasured her, the sense of power she felt when the cool, calm, and collected Urahara Kisuke had begged her to stop, and the feel of him inside her. All of it was still fresh in her mind, even if the deed itself happened a few hours ago.

"I wasn't expecting that sexy lingerie you put on earlier," he told her as he pushed his plate away. "And I love red, too."

Yoruichi let out a small smile, pleased that she had surprised him. "Yes, I know."

She took a sip of her wine and wondered if what she felt right now was to be blamed on the drink or on the man sitting across her. She saw him licked his lips and felt a throb between her legs. It had only been hours since they had sex yet she wanted him again. And unless her eyes were deceiving her, he wanted her, too.

"Want to watch the movie they recommended on the notice?" Kisuke asked her.

She felt a strange pull in her belly that had nothing to do with food. "Do you think we need to watch it?"

He smiled. "Not really, but it might be interesting."

Since he made her feel good earlier, she obliged. "I'll do what you want to do."

"What if I told you that I want to take you on top of this table?"

He looked dead serious and she felt her pulse quickened. "Do you really want to do that?"

"Yes." He said it without hesitation, his lips curling into a wicked smile.

Yoruichi felt her heart thumped even faster. He was getting her hot and bothered in purpose, and she knew it. What he wanted wouldn't be too hard to accomplish. They weren't wearing anything except for bathrobes.

She leaned forward. "I've never tried it, but I don't want my first time to be planned," she said, suddenly remembering her best friend's confession of _an awesome desk sex_. "I want it spontaneous. Something that just happens."

"Oh, ok," he said, not in the least bit ruffled.

"I like surprises," she added.

"I'll remember that." The wicked smile never left, and she suddenly felt like kissing him.

"You'd better," she said, foregoing the kiss.

"So, do we do the movie?"

She considered. There was not much option: _do the movie or do each other?_ She preferred the latter, but decided that they both needed a break.

Yoruichi opted for the movie.

* * *

"Tell me something about your family," he told Yoruichi as they sat on the couch.

The movie was scheduled to start in, more or less, twenty minutes.

Kisuke smiled inwardly as Yoruichi took the opposite end of the couch, while he took the other. They had unconsciously placed distance between them, which was wise. After all, if they got too close to each other, the movie might be forgotten.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything you want to tell me."

So she began with a story about her sister and he tried his best to listen. He _did_ try, but it was not easy. Not while her hands made gestures and her breasts tend to stick out of her robe. Yoruichi's robe was not pulled tightly together, and watching it made him want to move nearer to her and remove the damn thing from her. And what will he do after that?

Taste every inch of hers, of course.

"Kisuke?" She sounded like she had called him more than once.

"Yes?" he asked, his face reddening a little. He was caught of his voyeuristic pleasure.

"I've told you about my family and was asking you to tell me something about yours." She smiled. "I say, you weren't paying much attention."

"Sorry," he said, offering an apologetic smile. "What would you like to know?"

"Anything you feel like telling."

So he told her about his mom and dad, and she laughed when he told her about the crazy antics he did with Isshin when they were young. He was just starting to tell her something about Ururu and Jinta when the movie started.

All talking ceased as they turned their attention to the TV.

* * *

When the notice said that the movie was supposed to put them in the mood, it really wasn't kidding. It had to be x-rated, maybe even double. The movie was as erotic as the word erotic can get. Yoruichi's eyes actually widen when the first love scene was shown, and she flushed a little with the knowledge that Kisuke was only inches away from her.

To his credit, the man looked relaxed and perfectly at ease. Damn him.

"Do you know why they wanted us to watch this?" he asked, breaking through her thoughts. She had been imagining what it would be like if they did what was on the screen.

"Because it was meant to stimulate," she answered readily.

"Is it?"

"Is it _what_?"

"Stimulating you?"

She shrugged. "A little." Her gaze flickered to him. "And you?"

"A lot."

The screen went black, and she frowned. Kisuke held the remote in his hand. Yoruichi rolled her eyes, and thought, _so much for taking a break_.

"Can I sit beside you?" he suddenly asked.

Her stomach made a back flip. It was all there in his eyes. "And why would you do that?"

"Because I want to be nearer you right now."

Yoruichi gulped. It was there in his voice, too. "Is it necessary?"

"It is," he said. "Very necessary."

And before she could answer, he was already beside her. _Fast._

She chuckled. "Well, here you are."

His face inched closer to hers, and his hot breath tickled her cheek. "I want to be even closer."

She curled her toes inside her slippers. "If you get any closer, it's either you'll sit in my lap or I'll sit in yours."

That wicked smile again. "I prefer _you_ sit in my lap, of course."

And like she didn't weigh a thing, he reached out and lifted her onto his lap. Yoruichi hissed, feeling the truth of what he said earlier. The movie did stimulate him _a lot_, and the evidence was protruding hard against her ass. Her arms circled in his neck, while Kisuke's hands found its way through her gaping bathrobe. The warmth of his touch made her shiver. A delicious kind of shiver. He leaned closer and placed a kiss in the valley between her breasts, flicking his tongue and licking the spot.

That alone was enough to make her wet.

Christ. _This man...his tongue...and his hands._ He shifted their position and pushed her back against the couch. He had stretched her out on the couch and had gotten on his knees beside it.

"The real thing is always much better than watching the movies," he said, and completely opened her robe. His dark blue eyes became heady and his breathing changed, and Yoruichi felt her own skin sizzled as his eyes reveled in her complete nakedness. His gaze, those eyes that looked as dark as night, locked with hers. "I'm getting more and more addicted."

The first time he said that, she hadn't been paying much attention. She had been more focused in what he had been doing than what he had said. But now, she wondered, _could this extend beyond the week they planned to share together?_

No, it was impossible. Once this was all over, she was going to plan her life around the baby and her work while he had his own crazy schedule to think about. She knew that Kisuke liked affairs, but she didn't have time for that. The only reason she allowed this week to happen was because she really wanted to have a child. No more, no less.

Her thoughts were jerked back to him when she felt his fingers found their way between her legs. The last time he touched her there, he had her screaming. With the skill of his talented fingers, it wasn't long before she was trembling. Sensations filled her as every intimate touch was branded into her brain. Every pleasurable stroke. And she bit her lip while screams of pure ecstasy blared inside her head.

He whispered something in her ear, and her heart pounded hard with the excitement that his words entailed. Then he lowered his head between her legs, taking what he wanted. And of course, she was very willing to give. When his tongue flicked out and touched her, god, she felt _boneless_. She sighed his name in ultimate bliss as he explored every inch of her extremely wet core. Kissing her, stroking her, and tasting her in the most intimate way possible while her hand tugged at his light blond hair to keep him there.

Kisuke took his time. Leisurely. Thoroughly. He made sure that his tongue missed nothing and tasted everything. Her toes curled when his tongue stroked her clit, and her eyes closed as she savored every exquisite moment.

Then shivers raced through her body as his probing became deeper, his need of her becoming greedier. And she let out what would probably be called a growl than a moan. Her hold in his head tightened while he continued tasting her like there was no tomorrow.

_Oh. My. God._

Yoruichi exploded and she let out a scream. It was a good thing that the room had thick walls or she would've been heard three floors below. _Oh, god. Oh, god._ But the man was not letting her go, his grip on her thighs remained as firm as ever. He wouldn't stop.

He wouldn't stop until he felt he had enough.

Hell, this was probably the best orgasm she ever had! For a fleeting moment, she thought that it wouldn't be so bad if things continued beyond their seven days here. Not when it felt as good as this. Work can be pretty stressful and doing this with Kisuke would certainly help take her mind off things.

And as some of her sanity came back, Kisuke finally raised his head up. His gaze remained focused on her while he continued licking his lips in the process. It was so erotic that she just couldn't help herself anymore. She reached out and kissed him, tasting herself in his lips. His tongue.

Kisuke pulled his mouth away. "Bedroom."

Yoruichi nodded quickly. Her arms found their way around his neck while her legs wrapped around his waist. Thanks to his expert tongue, she was still too weak-kneed to stand. His arms wound their way around her waist, and his hands cupped her bare ass. Liking his strength and his scent, she kissed him again as he carried her towards the bedroom where they intend to finish what they had started.

* * *

**AN:** Please be nice. Sensory overload + blood loss = not a very healthy combination. Maybe I should visit a blood bank first before writing sinful scenes. What do you think? Haha. How about reviews then? Like always, to help me recover and to improve things.

To **THANK** my very nice reviewers:

**mangaanime:** I was nervous about it all, but now I feel much better.^^

**Angel-VII:** I'm not really into AU as well, but I want to try something new. Unless you count my unpublished fics, this is actually a lot of first for me: AU, multi-chapter, and sinful scenes. Sometimes, I'm not even sure if I'll ever live through it.^^

**RarusuRinnu1310:** I feel jealous of Yoruichi, too. But since they look better together than me and Urahara, I have no choice but to let her have him (sighs).^^

**Lt. Zander:** I think this fic has still a long way to go to be called the best, but thank you for your kind words. It really helped me recover faster, and I'll try to work harder.^^

**CyberJello:** I hope this one works out fine for you, too. And please take this, I still have some left. *hands over a box of tissue* It somehow helped stopped the nosebleeds. ^^

**Blitch:** Always so nice to me. Sorry for the choppiness, hope this one's better.^^

**whitebengal14:** I'm really very happy that the fic worked for you, and you're right that Yoruichi and Urahara look good together. They make sinful scenes feel even steamier, don't they? Haha. I hope this chapter could make up for my mixed up tenses.^^

Must thank **bookishangel** too for taking the time to read this. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, and this fic was inspired from the novel Irresistable forces by Brenda Jackson. I do not own anything, except a blood-soaked PC. Please spare me.

**Summary:** Then you better do something about it. **(Warning: Umm…nosebleed?)** R&R.

**Rating:** **M** for language, badly-written romance, and certainty of lemon.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

After a full night of hot, sweaty, and fantastic sex, he woke up with this beautiful woman sleeping peacefully beside him. That the always-cool-and-seldom-freaked-out Shihouin princess had screamed his name for almost a dozen times last night, and was now sleeping naked under the covers sounded quite unbelievable.

Yet, it was all real.

Urahara Kisuke watched her sleep. Yoruichi's long lashes rested on her cheeks, her soft lips were parted as she drew in slow, even breaths. The sun was already up in the sky, and as its light poured into the room, they highlighted her delicate features, made her purple hair shine.

She looked as divine and sensual as a goddess.

Kisuke got out of the bed. It was either that or wake Yoruichi up to have sex. Damn. He hadn't had breakfast yet he was thinking of taking her _again_. But having Yoruichi for breakfast wasn't such a bad idea. He liked the way the woman tasted. Literally.

Jesus, what was he thinking?

He'd had sex with her more times than he had to any woman in such a short span of time. Well, all of that would've been all right - they were here to have a baby, and the more they did it the better the chances of getting her pregnant - but to enjoy it to this extent?

That seeing her asleep with her mouth parted and her hair quite messed up around her still gave him a boner was...well, a little unsettling. The woman had the ability to excite him by doing the smallest things. She truly was temptation of the first degree, and although the idea of becoming addicted to her wasn't too bad, it still doesn't sit well with him. He was a bachelor for crying out loud, and damned happy to be one. It was never his intent to become _obsessed_ with any woman to the point that he couldn't walk away when he was good and ready, and without any second thoughts.

But Yoruichi was making it hard as hell to consider doing so.

Kisuke grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower. The way his mind was going, he sure needed one.

* * *

Yoruichi opened her eyes from a wonderful sleep of the just: just sore and just satisfied. She saw Kisuke sitting lazily in one of the chairs across from the bed. The sunlight shining through the window was beaming on him at angle that made him look even more gorgeous. It made all kinds of butterflies inside her flutter, but then again, it was probably just hunger. The digital clock read ten thirty-six am, and she had always been an early riser.

Yoruichi shifted in her bed and the ache she felt in certain muscles quickly reminded her of how skillful Kisuke was as a lover. Not to mention his seemingly bottomless stamina. After all that they did last night she was pretty convinced she was probably pregnant already, but they still have a few more days to go.

"Morning, Yoruichi."

"Morning," she answered, pulling herself up in bed, making sure she kept a tight grip on the bedspread covering her. Kisuke might be fully dressed, but she was still completely naked.

"How about having breakfast downstairs?"

"Downstairs?"

"Yes, I went down earlier and they have a small restaurant with a good view of the ocean."

Well, it would get them out of the suite for a while. Still, they could have their breakfast served here just like dinner last night, and the view of the ocean here in their room was _great_. She bit her lip. Was it possible Kisuke was tired of her already?

"It's not like that, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi blinked. "Excuse me?"

He eased himself from the chair and came to stand beside the bed. "I saw something flash in your eyes just now that I've never seen before."

"What?"

"Doubt." He ran a hand through his hair, and said, "Look, the only reason I suggested breakfast outside was because if we don't get out of here, we'll likely try every position in that guidebook before the day is out."

She smiled at that. It was impossible not to.

"I'll be in the sitting room," Kisuke said as he walked towards the door.

Now, Yoruichi frowned a little. "Didn't you say that you don't plan on taking a shower alone anymore?"

Kisuke stopped walking and turned back to face her. The look he gave her was more than enough to clear any doubts she had on the matter. "Honestly, it took all I had not to wake you when I took a shower earlier. Next time, I won't spare you, Yoruichi. I'll make sure to have you in there with me."

And in that 'next time' she knew that she wouldn't say no. She wouldn't _want_ to say no. In just one night she had discovered that she enjoyed having sex with Urahara Kisuke too much, _way_ too much. The man was too irresistible for his own good...and hers. _No wonder women throw themselves at him._ Of all the lovers she ever had, he was the only man who made her respond the way she did now.

It was _almost_ frightening.

When he closed the door behind him, Yoruichi got out of bed, hoping he wouldn't change his mind and decide to join her in the shower anyway. She put on her robe, and strolled to the window and looked out. The sky was scrubbed clean of clouds and the ocean seemed to glitter. Mizutori was really beautiful, and the idea of having breakfast near the beach doesn't sound like a bad idea anymore.

She went to the bathroom with a small smile on her lips. She sighed when moments later the jet of warm water ran through her body, somehow lessening the soreness of her muscles. They had definitely been put to good use last night when Kisuke suggested another position from the book. It was a good choice too because the result was mind-blowing.

Not wanting to make him wait too long, she soon stepped out of the shower, toweled dry herself, and got dressed quickly. She decided to wear an orange bikini under a sleeveless shirt, and a short skirt. Simple and casual. Enough to make men notice her but not enough to give them a cardiac arrest. She hoped Kisuke would like it. While she was dressing, she had noticed the hickeys that he had given her. Well, she had given him some too, so they were even.

Before Yoruichi went out of the bedroom, she glanced at the unmade bed and could actually feel her body beginning to throb with the memories of last night. The memories the passion marks brought also made her shiver, but in a good way. And that she could even be pregnant by now filled her with intense pleasure as she walked out the door.

* * *

Just like when they took a walk on the beach, there were only a few people around when he and Yoruichi got to the restaurant, and those few looked like they very much preferred to be left alone. Kisuke could only hope that this was not an omen that the restaurant's food was bad, and that the couples who went to Mizutori were just sexually active people. Not unlike him and Yoruichi.

_Bell's Kitchen_ was a restaurant that specialized in spicy and peppery foods. They quickly learned this when a tall and burly man wearing shades gave them the menu as they took a seat in one of the tables. The tag pinned in his shirt said that his name was Iba. Kisuke thought that Iba would make an effective guard or bouncer in some club more than the all-accommodating waiter.

"Why don't we just forget breakfast and order for an early lunch instead?" Yoruichi suddenly said.

"OK with me."

They decided on spicy chicken wings, nachos, and beer. Iba silently jotted their orders before hurrying towards the next customers. The table they picked offered an excellent view of the ocean, and since they were outside with only a big umbrella to protect them from the sweltering heat of sun, they could hear the roar of the waves and smell the salty air.

While they waited, Yoruichi's eyes were fixed on the ocean while his eyes were fixed on her. Last night, he had seen the sultry and downright sexy Shihouin Yoruichi, and now he was seeing her in a shirt and a skirt with hardly any make-up on her...and he thought that he really was one hell of a lucky guy.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm eating like this."

Yoruichi had been munching her third chicken wing, and she looked like she was enjoying it.

"That's okay, Yoruichi. I think that even the salads here have mountains of calories."

Yoruichi's beautiful brow arched up. "What are you saying, Kisuke? That I'm only eating salads?"

Kisuke quickly waved a hand. Christ, now was not the time to wage war with the goddess. "No, no." He grinned. "But most women seemed to order salads."

"It's a female thing," and she sighed when she said it. "It can't be helped. Women feel the need to eat lightly in front of men, as if to convince them that we'll never gain weight."

"Even if all you want are spicy chicken wings?"

She licked her lips. "Yes."

God, he liked it when she did that. More so when she licked the tips of her fingers after each nibble.

"Should I be flattered that you're on your third wing then? You don't need to worry about impressing me, Yoruichi," he told her. "I already am."

The last three words were mentioned more to himself than to her. Yoruichi heard him nonetheless. She stopped eating, and only stared at him.

Then her lips slowly curled into a smile, and she said, "I'm impressed, too."

* * *

Déjà vu. It was like déjà vu. When they stepped into one of the resort's three elevators, it was like a travel back in time into that night when he invited her to have dinner in his restaurant.

It was true that there were a few differences.

Yoruichi's hair was down that night while it was tied today. He was dressed in a tux back then while now he was only donning a green shirt and board shorts. She had worn killer heels then but she was in flat sandals now.

But there were also similarities.

They were alone in the elevator now as they were back then, and her nearness was enough to burn up Kisuke's skin. He should probably lay the blame on what they had eaten, but he knew that all those spices were hardly at fault. He had wanted her since he woke up this morning, and had only been holding back. They had been very active last night, and he wanted to give Yoruichi a chance to rest. Because somehow, he still considered himself a gentleman, although he wasn't sure how much longer he could maintain this "chivalry".

His eyes wandered around the small space. It was convenient that no cameras were installed in place (at least, none that he could see), more convenient that there were no pompous operators to push the button for you, and most convenient that no one had entered even if they were now on the fifth floor. He chanced a sidelong look at Yoruichi, but she was looking ahead and wouldn't even spare him a glance.

_Six._

Would she mind doing it here?

_Seven._

No one was _coming_. Except maybe, if they had sex here.

_Eight._

Four more floors to go. The elevator door closed without anyone entering. Kisuke's blood was almost boiling with lust. He risked another glance. Yoruichi stood stock-still.

_Nine._

Elevator population: two.

_Still_ two. He heard Yoruichi sighed, and his heart became hopeful. She finally looked at him.

"Instead of counting _loudly_, why don't you just stop the goddamn thing and take me already?"

Kisuke's lips curled up. Whatever small space separated them became even smaller when she turned towards him. And while his lips began to claim hers, his hand had found and pushed the button that will stop the elevator from further ascending.

* * *

The red-haired guy sitting in front of a computer in the resort's control/surveillance room cursed loudly, and his weird brows knitted as he looked at one of the monitors. The man sitting next to him, reading what suspiciously looked like a porn magazine, looked up and asked what the hell was wrong with him.

"Someone stopped the second elevator _again_," the red-haired guy said through gritted teeth. "These damn customers. They already paid for a room. Why can't they just do it there?"

"Give it a rest, Abarai," the porn-reading guy said lazily. "In this place, it can't be helped."

"That's why I told the boss, time and again, to allow us to install cameras in those elevators," Abarai Renji said. "I'm sure that will make the bastards think twice."

"If I don't know any better, I'd say you just wanted to see what they're doing, Abarai." The man flipped his magazine to the next page. "Honestly, I'm curious too you know."

"You never knew any better," Renji said, glaring at the guy. "Just shut up and read your porn, Hisagi."

"It's not porn, idiot," Hisagi said solemnly. "It's a magazine with ladies dressed in scanty clothes and doing interesting poses."

"Yeah," Renji said, and grabbed his own cough**porn**cough**magazine**cough. "Whatever."

* * *

Her shirt was already tossed aside on the floor.

Yoruichi fought for air as Kisuke broke the demanding kiss to shove up her skirt, while her hands – like they have minds of their own – moved frantically under his shirt. She wanted to place her palms on his hard, beautiful chest. God, she wanted the contact. She needed it.

Her skimpy orange bikini exposed, Kisuke pushed her to the wall. He ravished her mouth while his impatient hands almost ripped her bikini top into two. Damn. Skimpy though it was the said bikini was _not _cheap. Heat began to pool low in her belly as his thumb started to trace circles around her hard, aching nipple, and Yoruichi thought: _hell, who cares about the damn bikini?_

"Sorry," he said, but the bastard didn't sound like he was sorry at all.

"I'll forgive you," she said, "but only if you do me."

He laughed and kissed her again, more ravenous than before. Lust raged through her veins as his hands grazed her hips, undoing the strings that held her bikini in place, and then he cupped her drenched sex. One of her hands tightened painfully into his arm as his fingers stroked her – deliciously moving in and out of her in a furious pace that threatened to drive her crazy – while her moans remained imprisoned inside their connected mouths.

Jesus, this man never failed to excite her.

While fighting for some form of control, her own hands eased him out of his shorts, and when he was free she held and stroked his shaft shamelessly. She gave him a gentle squeeze and felt his growl reverberated inside her body, felt him shudder. God, she liked that.

He broke the kiss _again_. "You're extremely wet, Yoruichi," he said huskily.

"Then you better do something about it."

How she managed to say something like that under the circumstances, she wasn't sure herself. Why she was allowing him to bang her in an elevator when their room was only a few floors away, she wasn't sure either. She was only sure that she'd never done something like this before (at least, not in an elevator), and it felt so...naughty. And exciting. Don't forget exciting.

Kisuke smiled, grabbed the back of her thighs, and held them against his hips. And in one, smooth move he slid inside her. Yoruichi swore loudly, both thrilled and surprised at the swift, intimate contact.

He lifted her up and pushed her back further up against the wall. Her hands held into his arms for support while he looked for the perfect leverage. His face so close to hers, Yoruichi could see the passion that filled his dark eyes and knew that it was not unlike her own. For a moment they stood still, looking into each others eyes and savoring the sensation brought by such intimacy. She liked his eyes, those deep, dark blue orbs that reminded her of a moonless midnight.

Trusting in his good hold on her, the hands that held into his strong arms went into his face. She touched his face, cupped them into her hands, and rewarded him with a soul-searing kiss. And if Kisuke was feeling cramped, he sure as hell wasn't complaining. _Strong. So strong._ He was actually matching her unhurried pace of kissing until it was she herself who finally broke the spell.

"Take me," she all but growled. "Take me _now_."

Kisuke answered by driving himself deeper into her, and what followed were not slow, leisurely thrusts, but quick, frenzied, and animalistic. Yoruichi planted her hands firmly against the wall, held tightly onto his arms as he plunged even deeper. Harder. Without finesse or hesitation and only raging primal need, Kisuke pummeled repeatedly into her. And it felt so good.

It felt so fucking good.

Her legs tightened around his waist, and the sensations seemed to double. A harsh, almost desperate groan tore from Kisuke's throat; his thrusts came quicker, faster, wilder and Yoruichi moaned and gasped with free abandon. _Shit, shit, shit._ But she had to bite her lower lips every time she felt like screaming. They were still inside the goddamn elevator after all, and if she screamed, people might come running.

It wasn't long before she felt her sex tightened around him, and it was either kiss him or scream as she came. She chose to kiss him, and felt her body echoed both her scream and his pleasure as she felt his own release inside her, drowning her in unbelievable sensations. When Yoruichi finally pulled her mouth away, she was panting hard as her lungs demanded for the much-needed-by-now oxygen.

"Wow," she said breathlessly. "Wow."

Kisuke then let her down gently – her thinking abilities barely back in order and her knees still shaky – and gave her another quick, hard kiss before slipping out of her body.

As breathless as she was, he smiled and said, "I knew you'd like it."

_The arrogant bastard.  
_

But he was right. She hated to admit it, but he was right.

* * *

**AN.** Please be nice. *wipes the bloody PC* Hope it wasn't so bad that you'd want to strangle me. Maybe you could leave reviews (or suggestions, or love letters, or even death threats) then? ^^

**(^__^)** **Thank You (^__^) **

**CyberJello:** I'm glad that I'm not the only one who suffered from the last chapter. Haha. I'm not sure if this will induce blood loss, but just to be safe. Please take these. (hands over BOXES of tissues) ^^

**Angel-VII:** Always so nice to me. You're right; it's hard to write smut. More so when it's a guy's POV. I cross my fingers every time I post a new chapter and hope to God that it wasn't all too crappy. ^^

**MissTeak:** I'm glad to hear from you again. I thought I lost a nice reader to a nosebleed. *sniff* Joking aside, it's nice to know that the heat I'm trying to create is working. (hands over a limited edition UraxYoru umbrella) Please take that for the crappily hot weather in Singapore. ^^

**RarusuRinnu1310:** You have no idea how your reviews always help me. Please don't feel too bad. How about a free stay in Mizutori? Good for two. You can't bring Urahara, but maybe you could bring someone else. (winks) Just kidding, please don't shoot me. ^^

**debbiejedigirl:** It's nice to hear from you again. I hope that this one wouldn't be such a disappointment. I'm really happy you like the story. I'm probably going to explode too - with happiness. Haha. ^^

**Beatrix Kiddo**, **Arsene Lupin III**, and **Night-Escence** my thanks goes out to you, too. ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, and this fic was inspired from the novel Irresistable forces by Brenda Jackson. I do not own anything.

**Summary:** You know what I want. Chapter Eight is up. R&R.

**Rating:** M for language, badly-written romance, cheese, and certainty of lemon.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Why don't we watch another movie?"

This time, the suggestion came from Yoruichi. She had asked Kisuke if he wanted to catch some sleep after their _activity_ in the resort's elevator, but he said that he wasn't sleepy at all. If anything, the man was sending her not-so-quiet signals that he was ready for another round of sex. Well, she wasn't sleepy and she was ready, too. But she was also wicked.

So let him wait... for a while.

"I'm _always_ in the mood, Yoruichi," he confessed, following her into the kitchen their room provided. "I'm ready anytime."

Yoruichi smiled inwardly. The man was insatiable. "That's good to hear, Kisuke," she told him in what she hoped was a bored voice. "But I'm not thinking x-rated movies. I mean harmless, tear-jerking, laughter-inducing movies."

"Oh." He looked a little disappointed. "Oh, I see."

She handed him the two bottles of beer she spied from the fridge yesterday. "They have a lot of movies to choose from, or so I was told," she said, still busy rummaging through the fridge. "Why don't you pick the movie while I'll call for food? Want some popcorn?"

"You know what I want."

She looked up at him. He fixed her a penetrating stare that made Yoruichi almost lose her resolve, and his sexy voice didn't help much, too. The man was trying to seduce her, and she'll be damned if it wasn't working. But Shihouin women were made of stronger stuff than most. They don't easily give in, even to devastatingly handsome blonds with godlike bodies.

Yoruichi managed to keep her cool, even if all she ever wanted to do hurl herself at him. She gave Kisuke a reproachful look.

He smiled an easy-going, sexy smile. "I'm fine with anything you like."

Damn. Why was he making things hard for her?

"Go ahead then," she rasped. She cleared her throat. _So much for keeping your cool._ "Choose the movie. I'll just change into something more comfortable and make that call."

"I would rather watch you change."

"Kisuke!"

"Okay, okay." He chuckled. "Sorry."

Yoruichi watched him walked back towards the sitting room, a small smile in her lips. She shook her head, took a deep breath, and hurried towards the bedroom.

* * *

The movie he chose was titled _Man on Fire_. Yoruichi had seen it before - not in the least bit romantic nor scary - but she didn't mind. She had always thought that it was a good movie.

Compared to last night, where they sat on the opposite ends of the couch, they were nearer each other now. Still, there was a small gap between them – an unspoken agreement that if they want to get through the rest of the movie, they had to place some sort of distance between them.

For the next two hours or so, she kept her eyes on the TV while occasionally nibbling on chocolate. Yoruichi had decided to ditch the popcorn and ordered a fruit and cheese platter instead. And of course, some chocolate. The attendant who brought their food had said that the chocolate was quite special. Chocolate in itself was already an aphrodisiac, but like most foods in Mizutori, it was mixed with special ingredients to further improve the couple's sex drive.

Was it the reason why she felt like kissing Kisuke whenever her eyes drifted towards him? She'd really like to think it was. But didn't she want to throw herself at him even before they started to watch the movie?

The ending credits began to roll, and the man who hardly spared her a glance since the movie started finally looked at her.

"I'm glad that's over," he said, turning off the TV.

"Don't you like it?" She asked, taking a bite from her chocolate. "I thought their acting was very good."

"It was good," Kisuke agreed. "But that also means ignoring you for two hours, which was not exactly easy."

"I see."

* * *

Yoruichi smiled. Seductively. "Would you like me to reward you then?"

Kisuke couldn't help but grin. He had deliberately ignored her when they began watching the movie. He didn't want to, but it was the only way he could survive the next two hours without doing something mischievous. Yoruichi wanted to watch a movie, and he wanted to respect her wishes. He didn't want to force her into anything. Besides, they still have a few more days to go; there was no need to rush.

"Reward," he finally said, as if tasting the word on his tongue, "sounds very promising."

"It does. Doesn't it?"

"I've always been a goal-oriented person," he said. "I like rewards."

Yoruichi placed the rest of her chocolate in the table. Slowly, she stood up and his eyes followed her every move. At first, he thought she was going to the bedroom, and he was supposed to follow. Instead, she motioned for him to stay in the couch while she stood in front of him and eased out of her short shorts.

Oh, boy. Watching Yoruichi strip was five - no, make that ten - times better than watching the movie. This wasn't the reward that he was expecting, but he thought that it came close. Her sexy, lacy, black thong was revealed to him, and Kisuke thought that he was a man on fire, too. Yoruichi did not remove the blue halter top she was wearing, but when she sat on his lap, Kisuke was happy. Oh, boy. He was very happy.

"I like this," he murmured with a smile. "I like this very much."

She leaned closer, and her warm breath tickled his ear as she whispered, "It gets even better."

Yoruichi nipped lightly at his jaw, soothed the spot with her tongue. Her soft lips traced butterfly kisses on his face and Kisuke thought that he wanted this woman so bad, he could taste his hunger in his tongue.

"Is this the part where I sit still?" he asked huskily. "Or the part where I can take you?"

"You're free to choose."

Not as easy as it sounded. He wanted to be inside her, but he was also enjoying each of her wicked ministrations. In the end, he compromised. He remained seated in the couch and allowed her to touch him. So long as he could touch her, too.

His hands slid under her shirt. He caressed the curve of her waist while her lips traced the outline of his neck. He was forced to throw his head back as she began to place hot, open-mouthed kisses on his collar bone. And when Yoruichi swirled her tongue around his Adam's apple, Kisuke almost whimpered. Almost.

"Christ," he said weakly, his hands trembling a little. "Christ."

"Let's get rid of this shirt."

Free of the garment, she ran her hands lightly through his chest. Kisuke could feel heat licked at his flesh with each contact, and his body thrummed with desire. Damn. If this wasn't enough to give any red-blooded man an erection, he didn't know what else would.

"You're a very beautiful man, Urahara Kisuke," Yoruichi whispered, her eyes dusky with desire. "So hard, so strong."

Kisuke half groaned and half laughed.

Her fingers slowly traced serpentine shapes on his shoulders and arms, leaving a trail of shivers on its wake. "I mean it."

"You're killing me, Yoruichi."

"So lean, too," she murmured.

"It's necessary. You know how hectic things could get."

Yoruichi said no more and covered his mouth with hers - the reward he had been hoping for. She tasted of chocolate. _Delicious_. The hand that held her waist found its way through her hair, and he freed her purple locks from its ponytail so he could feel the soft silk strands in his hand.

He's tongue invaded her mouth, possessed her, owned her. All done in a slow, heated exploration.

When they had sex in the elevator earlier, she had given him a soul-searing kiss that made him forget to go slow, made him lose his control. Add that to the fact that they were doing it in a semi-public place and she told him to take her, and he, indeed, had taken her – in a fast, frenzied, I-need-to-have-you-now way. Now, he wanted to go slow. He wanted Yoruichi to accept every ounce of pleasure he could possibly give her, satiate the carnal hunger he saw in her eyes.

Yoruichi's body melted with his. Her softness molded into every hard place on him – his chest, his thigh, his groin. Her every curve offered warmth and welcome and pure feminine invitation.

_Fuck._ He just couldn't get enough of this woman.

He needed more. More.

Kisuke moved to her neck, kissing his way down her throat, pressing his mouth to the hollow. Offering the same pleasure she had given him earlier. He got rid of her top, tossed it somewhere. Yoruichi's breasts begged to be touched. Tasted. But he would indulge himself with that pleasure later. He made her kneel so that his head became leveled with her midriff, and he placed hot kisses in this vulnerable area of her skin.

Yoruichi hitched a sigh, and murmured, "That's nice... really nice..."

He smiled and edged lower. He kissed his way down her belly, dipped his tongue into the small indentation for a taste, and then went even lower. He nibbled and licked his way along her panties, around to her hip, and his hands cupped her bare ass.

Don't he just love thongs?

The way Yoruichi's hips moved in tiny, nearly imperceptible thrusts told him what she wanted. More intimate touches. More intimate kisses. Just like him, she wanted more.

He tugged her closer, tilting her pelvis so his mouth scraped against the front of her sinfully sexy thong. He inhaled her, breathed her.

Yoruichi groaned. "God, Kisuke, plea –"

Kisuke suddenly straightened up, and he cursed under his breath.

Yoruichi, for her part, _vehemently_ swore.

Someone was knocking at their door.

* * *

Since she was wearing nothing but a measly thong, it was Kisuke who answered the door. Yoruichi watched with narrowed eyes as his body blocked her view of the interloper. She sat on the couch, more frustrated than she would dare admit. She didn't even bother to know the bastard who had the nerve to interrupt them when they were doing something very important. She would probably claw his eyes out if it turns out that his reason for being there was something so mundane.

She stood up, went to the bedroom, and found herself a bathrobe. It was a good thing that the guy was already gone when she got out of the bedroom, or she would have impaled him with a pitchfork and fed him to the dogs. Not that she had any pitchfork. Nor dogs, for that matter.

"What was that all about?" she asked Kisuke impatiently. It was not usual for her to lose her temper, but god, was she pissed?

"Please calm down, Yoruichi."

She tried… and succeeded a little. More calmly, she asked, "OK. What did he want?"

Kisuke smiled, came nearer, and handed her an envelope. It was already opened. She took the card inside and read it. She looked up at him. "A beach party?"

His hand stroked her hair. "Yeah. If the good weather holds until tonight, they'll host a party down at the beach."

Yoruichi fought the desire to purr like a contented cat. "But I thought... didn't they say that utmost privacy was given to the customers?"

His hand went back to his side, and she felt a little disappointed. "I asked the attendant the same question," Kisuke said. "And he said that we don't have to be there if we don't feel like it. He also said that they do this once in a while, and only when the conditions are favorable. Maybe, it's an extra treat to get the couples out of their rooms and appreciate the island."

"Lucky us."

He stole a quick kiss from her lips, then asked, "Wanna go?"

It didn't seem like a bad idea. Not anymore. "Yeah," she answered, her anger slowly dissipating. "That okay with you?"

"I don't mind," he said, grinning. "As long as we get to continue what we we're doing earlier."

Yoruichi chuckled, her mood already improving. "Do all men have sex on the brain or is it just you?"

"I think they do," Kisuke answered, after giving it some thought. "But some are better in hiding it compared to others."

"And I see that you're a part of the _others_."

He made no comment, but humor shone in his eyes. She averted her gaze towards the window. The afternoon sky looked glorious, and the sound of the crashing waves was soothing. It was, she thought, the perfect time to make love.

She looked back at Kisuke. "Well, we do have a lot of time in our hands."

Kisuke had found the tie of her bathrobe. "That we do."

Her body tingled with anticipation. She just couldn't help it. "And doing each other is better than doing nothing at all. Right?"

His eyes never left hers, but the tie of her bathrobe had already been undone. "Time passes more quickly," he said, nodding eagerly. "And we do want to have a baby. Don't we?"

"Yes," she answered with a smile. "Yes, we do."

Yoruichi stole a kiss from his lips, stepped out of her bathrobe, and turned towards the bedroom.

Kisuke was quick to follow, and this time, no more interruptions.

* * *

Yoruichi was dressed in something green with a white tropical background. It looked to be wrapped around her, revealing her shapely shoulders and hugging her delectable body. Kisuke tried his best not to ogle, but was quite helpless to stop it.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Looks good. You know, I don't really mind if we came late for the party."

Her voice was stern, but her eyes were laughing when she said, "We already took a shower together, mister."

And he enjoyed that, too. Immensely. But when it comes to Yoruichi, it was a little too hard to keep his hands to himself.

Kisuke smiled back. "Not enough, I guess."

She shook her head and chuckled. "I think I'm going to torture you a little."

"Try me."

She whispered something into his ear, and he growled when he said, "Now I don't really mind if we missed the party altogether."

"Don't be such an ass," she said, smiling. "Let's enjoy this party, Kisuke. After that, who knows. I might even let you rip this dress off me."

He put her hand in the crook of his arm. "In that case, I'll be more than happy to escort you."

* * *

It looked a lot like a luau. Only, Mizutorian style of course. There were countless numbers of foods Yoruichi couldn't even begin to identify. A make-shift bar was placed in one corner of the beach, and they seemed to offer any drink possible. The moon shone brightly in the night sky and a few lanterns hung on the trees. Both lights, natural and artificial, made the place looked _magical_. The resort staff made a huge bonfire and tables were set in a considerable distance from it. Most of the tables were good for two people, but there were a few that allowed at least four or six people to seat. Maybe the resort hoped that some of the couples might strike friendship tonight. Not a bad idea.

Seven young women, dressed in colorful wraps, danced around the bonfire, their hips swinging in time with the rapid beat of the drums. As she watched them moved, Yoruichi was quite mesmerized. How did they even manage to do that?

She glanced at Kisuke sitting beside her. He seemed to be enjoying himself and the entertainment. Actually, every man present that night seemed to have their eyes on the dancers. The dancers were really something, and Yoruichi suddenly wondered if seeing these women was a good idea for the men – when both alcohol and aphrodisiacs were pumping into their circulatory system. Well, she didn't mind much if Kisuke looked at them. As long as he keep his hands to himself, it was fine with her.

_Hold on a sec._ Was that jealousy or the alcohol kicking in?

Not good. Must divert thoughts into another channel.

She gave Kisuke a slight nudge. "Think you could play the drums like that?"

He glanced at her and smiled. "I wouldn't even try. It would sound too painful. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes."

The women stopped dancing and everyone applauded, even Yoruichi. But if she thought that that was the end of it, she was wrong. In a few minutes, the drummers started another beat, albeit slower than the first. The dancers returned looking refreshed and ready for another round of dancing.

The young women danced and dazzled the crowd once more. Their hips never missing a beat with the drums, they slowly drifted towards the tables were the customers were dining and watching. Yoruichi wasn't exactly sure why, but when one of them drifted towards their table, she felt a little _nervous_. The woman swayed her hips seductively when she got nearer Kisuke, and Yoruichi might have stabbed her with her innocuous straw if she didn't stopped in her direction, placed a crown of flowers on her head, and offered her a hand to dance.

Yoruichi was astonished. "Me?"

The woman nodded, and Yoruichi noticed that the six other dancers had also asked six women from the crowd to join the dance.

"Why don't you go?" Kisuke said, smiling encouragement. "Give it a shot."

"But – "

"She's waiting."

Yoruichi looked at the woman who was smiling graciously at her, and felt a little ashamed of what she thought earlier. She wasn't certain if this was a good idea. It's been a long time since she last tried her hand in dancing. But she wanted to enjoy the night....

She accepted the woman's invitation.

* * *

Yoruichi wasn't as excellent as the dancers, but Kisuke thought she was good. Among the seven women that the dancers had picked from the crowd, Yoruichi was the best dancer. And he wasn't saying that just because he was sleeping with her.

Okay, maybe he was saying that _partly_ because he was sleeping with her. Just partly.

Kisuke watched her danced. He watched her laughed. He watched as firelight, moonlight, and music worked their magic on her, making her look even more beautiful. Being on this island made him saw another facet of the smart, no-nonsense, and excellent businesswoman he met more than a year ago. And Kisuke liked what he saw.

He blew out a small, shaky breath. He liked it very much.

The dance ended and the crowd erupted into another round of applause. Yoruichi went back to their table. A little breathless, her face flushed, but grinning from ear to ear.

"I didn't know you were such a pro."

She narrowed her eyes. "Why do I feel like that wasn't a compliment?"

"But it was. I was even thinking if I could tempt you to _dance_ with me later tonight."

She smirked. "Not happening."

"That's harsh." Kisuke grinned. "I really think you were good, though."

Yoruichi smiled faintly. "On a second thought, maybe you could tempt me."

And when they got back to their room later that night, not only did he tempt her. He did so much more, as well.

* * *

**AN:** Wait a sec! Did I just miss the lemon or what? *hides behind a cero/kidou-proof wall* Please don't kill me. I hope this chapter's wasn't so so bad. How about reviews then? To inspire me and help me do better next time. Btw, the next chapter might take a while, I'm going on vacation. Hoho. ^^

**THANK YOU** **awesome reviewers**:

**Blitch:** It's nice to hear from you again. You're very nice. You've written so many IchiHime fics... this is like a compliment of the first degree for me. Really, thanks. ^^

**RarusuRinnu1310:** The boss said that Mizutori's for couples who wanted to have a baby. Are you interested in having a baby? If not yet then maybe you'd like this instead. *hands over a box of spicy chicken wings* ^^

**MissTeak:** I'm really sorry I can't give Kisuke to you. Haha. Yoruichi needs him. *hands over boxes of tissues* Please take that for the nosebleeds. You've written so many stories MissTeak, it's very intimidating. ^^

**CyberJello:** I tried to pry Urahara and Yoruichi apart, but they always end up together. *sighs* I'm really sorry. ^^

**Obessor15:** Goodness, are you all right? Really, a nosebleed is one thing, but a huge pool of blood? That's scary. Maybe you should go to a hospital. Haha. Anyway, please take these. *hands over boxes of tissues* ^^

**icegirl1:** I have kept boxes of tissues with me. Please take some. ^^

**whitebengal14:** You weren't rude. Not at all. ^^

And my thanks to **II Renegade II**, **Arrow Millenium**, and **The Ninja Elle** for giving this fic a chance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, and this fic was inspired from the novel Irresistable forces by Brenda Jackson. I don't own anything except blood-drenched tissues. ^^

**Summary:** Why fight it, Kisuke? Chapter nine is up! **(Warning: Umm… another round of nosebleeds?)**

**Rating:** **M** for language, badly-written romance, a slice of _cheese_, and certainty of _lemon_. ^^

**CHAPTER NINE**

For their third day in Mizutori, Kisuke and Yoruichi decided to have breakfast inside their suite. It was a good idea, too. Because Kisuke didn't fail to notice that as Yoruichi walked towards the table, her steps were a lot slower. And of course, he knew the reason why. It would be no easy feat, but he really should exercise more self-restraint when it comes to Yoruichi.

_Maybe we should skip doing it today. _His brows furrowed with concern. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

A blush appeared in Yoruichi's face. Apparently, she knew the reason why, too.

"I'm fine," she replied and quickly turned her gaze towards the food laid in the table.

Kisuke smiled as he pulled out a chair for her. After every single thing that they had shared, all the things that they had done, how on earth could she get embarrassed by his question? He sure was discovering a lot about his business partner turned seven-day lover. He now knew that Yoruichi loved chocolates, liked spicy chicken wings, and could dance vertically as much as horizontally. And she had shared more about her family with him in the last two days, too.

* * *

Yoruichi murmured her thanks as she slid into the chair. "This looks good."

Their morning fare included coffee, scrambled eggs, spicy sausages, hot-out-of-the-oven rolls, and a plate of fruits.

"Kisuke," she said, sampling the scrambled eggs. "I was wondering. How were you as a kid? So I can know what to expect."

He smiled warmly. "Isn't that a little too late for that? For all we know, you could be pregnant already."

"Well, we really wouldn't know until I take a pregnancy test two weeks from now."

"I'm glad to hear that," he said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Honestly, I don't want to know right now."

"And why is that?"

He met her gaze. "If you knew you were pregnant already then you wouldn't want to stay here anymore. Just think of all the fun we'd miss out on."

Well, she was thinking, but eventually, all these must come to an end. "What kind of child were you? Spoiled I bet."

"Guess I was a little spoiled since I was an only child," Kisuke conceded. "But I do know just how far to go in driving my parents crazy. Back then, I didn't have a sister like you do, but I do have a best friend."

"Isshin?"

"Yes. He's seven years older than me, and I consider him like my own blood brother. He's an only child, too. And since our parents were good friends, we grew up together."

Yoruichi was curious. "So tell me more about your best friend. Married?"

Kisuke shook his head. "Not anymore," he said, a hint of sadness creeping in his voice. "Isshin married his childhood sweetheart when they turned eighteen. But Masaki was taken away from him nine years later. She went to buy groceries in a convenient store when the place was robbed and she got shot. That day was like hell for him and the children."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, remembering the loss of her own parents. "I know how he felt."

He nodded. Silence ensued for a moment, and then Kisuke smiled again. "His kids are all grown-up now, a son and twin daughters. I think I have a picture of his family in my wallet. Isshin loves taking their pictures, especially that of his daughters, and he likes giving them away. Wanna see?"

"Sure."

Kisuke stood up and hurried towards the bedroom. That he not only adopted two kids to be a part of his family, but cherished the family of his best friend as well struck a chord inside Yoruichi. She thought that he would make a wonderful father, and a sense of pride touch her that his child would be hers.

Yoruichi took the photograph he handed her and studied it. "Isshin's son looked upset in this picture," she observed.

"That's normal for Ichigo," Kisuke chuckled.

"These girls are beautiful, but they don't resemble each other. Fraternal twins?"

"Yeah. Those two are like yin and yang. By the way, the light brown-haired girl's name is Yuzu and she's Jinta's girlfriend. The raven-haired one is Karin."

"It seems your brother got very lucky."

"I agree and I'll strangle him if he ever tries to hurt that girl. That is, if Isshin doesn't kill him first."

Yoruichi laughed. "These guys are lucky to have both you and their father in their lives."

"Thanks."

She handed him back the photograph, and their hands touched. The sensation brought by that brief contact simultaneously made their breaths catch. Her eyes flew to his face. "Sorry."

"Not your fault," Kisuke said, avoiding her gaze.

It wasn't his fault either. If anything, it was the strong attraction between them. The chemistry that made her chose him to father her child. The same chemistry that made him went with her on this island. Even in this early morning, there was a sexually-charged awareness between the two of them, and the air around them felt so _electric_.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence.

Yoruichi's gaze flickered across the table, towards Kisuke. Like her, he was dressed in nothing but a robe, and as he sipped his coffee he _looked_ perfectly at ease. Totally at peace. However, even from where she sat, she could feel the tension within him. And she would be lying to herself if she said it wasn't having any effect on her, because it sure was stirring things within her.

_Wild_ things. _Wicked_ things.

The need she felt for this man was deep, keen, and sharp. Heaven help her but she really wouldn't be surprised if they suddenly do it in the very chair where he was sitting. Kisuke met her gaze and the need she felt became an ache. It was fire seeping through her veins. It prickled her skin, sharpened her senses and created a throb between her legs.

"I'm trying," he finally said. His voice was both grim and edgy. "But not really succeeding."

Maybe it was best not to know, but Yoruichi _badly_ wanted to know. "What are you saying, Kisuke?"

"I'm trying not to want you as much today... right now."

Softly. "Why not?"

"I had too much of you for two days now."

It didn't explain anything. "There are no limitations, Kisuke."

Kisuke smiled. "If that's true then I'd keep you on your back with only bathroom breaks."

"But it's true," Yoruichi said. "We're here to make a baby. Don't worry about me. I can handle it." She paused, and then, "Why fight it, Kisuke?"

* * *

Now _that_ was a loaded question.

How could he tell her that reason he was fighting it was because he felt himself getting too emotionally attached? That he was beginning to consider if seven days would ever be enough. And that every time he took her, he felt things he hadn't felt for any other woman.

Yoruichi was right. He was desperately trying to fight it, and the sad part was that he _couldn't_. She had the ability to incite things within him. She was becoming his weakness, and it was beginning to irritate him. Because weak men became vulnerable men. Men who let their guard down.

"Kisuke?"

She was waiting for his answer, but there was none that he could truthfully give her. So he gave her the same reason he gave himself yesterday. "I'm not fighting it, Yoruichi. I thought I was being a gentleman and trying not to give the impression that I enjoy being inside you twenty-four-seven."

"But I like having you inside me. Because I know the reason why you're there."

_To make a baby._ He wondered why he was suddenly feeling troubled at the idea that he was just a means to an end. "Do you even know what you're asking for?"

"Yes. I'd known it even before I got here. I hadn't been sexually active in quite some time so the first few days wouldn't be easy for me. But my body is adjusting. I'm fine, Kisuke."

Kisuke heard what she said. What with her hair worn up in a carelessly-sexy way, he also saw how beautiful she was in the morning light. He finally admitted defeat, and he was no longer interested in talking. "I know a good way of burning calories this early in the morning."

"Another walk on the beach?" teased Yoruichi.

He shook his head. "It's way much better than that."

She smiled and said, "Then you better show me."

* * *

The thought of making love to Kisuke at this time made fever-like heat rush through Yoruichi's body. She had always loved making love in the morning, but it was something they haven't done since they got in Mizutori. And as she walked towards the bedroom, she thought it would be nice if she could dress up in one of her lingerie. But then, she didn't want to give Kisuke a chance to change his mind, and so decided that her Victoria's Secret could wait later.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, she started to untie her robe once they got to the bedroom, but Kisuke's hand stopped her. "Let me do it, Yoruichi."

She glanced up at him, and felt both surprised and pleased when he gently pulled her to him. Then his arms folded around her and, for just a second, he simply stood there holding her in his embrace. His manly scent teased her nostrils and the softness of his robe seemed to caress her cheeks.

Moments later, Kisuke leaned back and looked at her. How his dark blue eyes could give off so much heat, she hadn't the slightest idea. But her body quickly responded it. Her skin seemed to tingle under his gaze, while her heart started beating in a wild and dangerous pace. Not to mention, every nerve ending in her body began screaming his name.

Kisuke began removing the fluffy clothing from her body. It was the only garment she was wearing, but he still took his time in undressing her. And when totally naked, his gaze roamed over her body, lingering on the passion marks that were still there.

Yoruichi swallowed, finding his stare arousing and a little unnerving all at the same time. Emboldened by her own desire, she then undressed him. And as the discarded robe pooled at his feet, she saw that Kisuke was ready. She wasn't the only one aroused after all.

Kisuke led her to the bed. "I want us to try something different," he stated huskily.

"What is it?"

"I want you to ride me."

It was written in the guidebook given to them that the missionary position was the most effective to use to get pregnant, while the woman-on-top was the least effective due to gravity. But the latter was also one of the positions that gave women such pleasure, because they're the one calling the shots.

Yoruichi understood what Kisuke was doing. He wanted them to have sex for the sheer fun of it.

A small part of her resisted the idea. Why? Because it would add a piece to the equation she hadn't counted on. She had a tendency to let herself go whenever they had sex and had convinced herself that she was only doing so because each time they did it, there was a chance they were creating a life. A child they both wanted.

_But what if he still had the ability to rock her world even if he was placing her in control?_ They were here on an agreement, one as personal as it could get; however, things have to remain unemotional. Although moments such as this made her feel anything but unemotional.

Yoruichi fought hard to retain composure and maintain logic. Just being here with him, sitting in the middle of the bed, staring into his dark blue eyes was throwing her into a storm of emotions and feelings she hadn't counted on, nor was prepared for. Kisuke's hair was a little messed up, he had two-day growth of beard, and she wanted him. She just wanted him.

"Yoruichi?"

She knew it then. She will ride him, and to hell with too much thinking!

The intensity of his gaze _seared_ her, and she felt the potent force of Kisuke's sexuality. It was reaching out to her, touching her in some of the most private places, and was increasing her own yearning for him. She answered him by edging closer, reaching up, and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Their mouths connected even before her back hit the mattress, and Yoruichi began drowning in his heat the moment their tongues connected. It wasn't long before he was shifting their bodies to place her on top and she pulled back and stared down at him. Her arms grabbed hold of his shoulders, and she felt his muscles tighten beneath her fingertips. She felt him at the center of her legs and it took a lot of control not to immediately lower her body onto it. She leaned down and took a swipe of his lips with her tongue. Kisuke's sharp intake of breath made her smile.

"I'll tell you a secret," she told him softly.

"Hmm?"

Yoruichi chuckled. "I'm no novice. I like riding."

Kisuke's dark blue eyes grew even darker. Then he suddenly gripped her hips and lifted them enough to position his hard shaft at the opening of her core. She bit her lip as she felt the tip of his head right there.

"I like riding, too," he said in a strained voice, lowering her hips downward to inch inside her.

_Yes!_ Yoruichi felt him, big and thick, entered her, stretching her body again to accommodate his presence. He continued to lower her into him and she felt quite _breathless _as he filled her completely. Also, she felt the exact moment he lifted the lower part of his body off the bed to drive into her to the hilt.

"Oh, yes," she murmured softly and began to ride him.

* * *

Kisuke felt like he had died and gone to heaven; however, he was sent back because he died _too_ happy. She was telling the truth when she said that she was not a novice when it comes to riding.

Yoruichi's body slammed down on his once more, pressing her knees into his sides, holding firm into his shoulders. His hands touched her smooth back, her lovely breasts and she voiced her carnal satisfaction. Her head was thrown back and she was giving the bed one hell of a work out while driving his body over the edge, time and time again.

He had come twice already and so had she, but she wouldn't stop and he couldn't seem to go down. Good heavens. She was not only rocking the bed, but his senses as well. She was tilting his world, filling him with such pleasure he never imagined possible. The sheer impact of how she was making him feel was almost too much even for him. And the scent of sex along with her fragrance wasn't helping matters. It only made him more aware of what they were doing and how they were doing it.

Yoruichi kept going and going, as if working up to that one big explosion that will be the best of them all. So each time she came down on him, he was there to thrust up into her, grind his body, going as deep as inside her possible. And the more he did, the more vigorously she bucked up and pumped into him.

Wild. Sexy. She was driving him crazy. Good crazy.

Kisuke felt another climax ready to hit him as he felt her squeezed him from within. He felt this release would be too good to waste, so he quickly changed positions and brought her body beneath him the moment her body shuddered.

Yoruichi let out a glass-shattering scream and exploded.

He followed her and flooded her inside with his essence, and held her, wanting her to feel what he had done. Take it all and keep it in. She responded by wrapping her legs around him, locking him in. His lips crushed hers. His hands slipped into her hair to grasp the silkiness of it and to hold her mouth in place. He held her captive under his intense desire, and for one _insane_ moment, Kisuke thought:

_This woman belongs to me._

_

* * *

_

**AN:** One more chapter to go and I'll be reaching two digits. I never thought I'd go this far. Thank you so very much for the ego-boosters. But I just got back from a vacation and my nose is bleeding yet again. Haha. Please be nice to me. How about some reviews? I'm sure it will help me recover faster and to help me improve things.

**To my fantastic reviewers:**

**MissTeak:** I agree with the sexual tension thing. But I was very nervous that breaking the smut momentum would kill me. Your encouraging review helped me a lot. I hope this one is OK with you, too. Thank you very much.^^

**skiggle:** I like your name but I'm so sorry for the nosebleed. Want some tissue? Haha. Thinking of Kisuke in handcuffs makes me faint, but it's an interesting idea. Thank you for the suggestion. ^^

**RarusuRinnu1310:** Thank you so much. You're so nice to me it's overwhelming. "sniff* I had a very nice vacation and after reading your review I felt much much better. ^^

**Nikky:** It goes against my principles to hurt anyone (White Queen?), but I would be lying if I tell you that making your nose bleed did not make me happy. Haha. Thank you. ^^

Must also THANK **marife7**, **Sesshomaru's Lady 122**, **Captain Bitch Ninja**, and **Nicky Eira** for trying out this thing. ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, and this fic was inspired from the novel Irresistable forces by Brenda Jackson. How could I possibly own anything?

**Summary:** Just close your eyes and feel. **(Warning: mild nosebleed?) **Chapter ten is up. R&R.

**Rating:** **M** for language, badly-written romance, a slice of cheese, and certainty of lemon.

**CHAPTER TEN**

Yoruichi's thoroughly-kissed lips parted in a soft purr as she felt Kisuke's hand between her legs, gently stroking her sensitive flesh. His lips plundered her mouth, and a mixture of excitement and need filled her as their tongues began an intimate dance that she could only perform with his lead. Feeling putty in his hands, she clung to him as his mouth continued to claim her with a possessiveness she felt all the way to her toes.

Moments later, he let her go and whispered softly in her moist lips, "You okay?"

Too absorbed in his sensual spell, it took her a moment to speak. She felt totally spent in a way that still had parts of her body trembling. Even so, there was a heated pulse between her legs where he was intimately stroking her.

"Yes, I'm fine," she finally whispered back.

Every time she did this with him, she felt herself being pulled towards something she didn't dare give a name, and was certain didn't have a place in her life. It was an emotion she didn't need, but was finding hard to resist. _Damn._ The _only_ thing she wanted from Kisuke was a baby, and the _last_ thing she needed were unnamed feelings that will only make the situation complicated.

"You have beautiful breast."

Kisuke's hand caressed her nipples as he spoke, and he used the same fingers that stroked her core earlier. His fingers were moist as he spread her very wetness over the hardened peaks, and a shiver of pleasure ran up her spine.

"Well, I haven't been nominated to the Most Beautiful Breasts of the Year Awards yet," she joked. Kisuke let out rich laughter that sounded _very sexy _to her ears. There was probably something wrong with her hearing. She then recalled the compliments she gave him the day before, and asked, "Is this payback for yesterday?"

"Maybe."

"Kisuke..."

"Just close your eyes and feel."

Yoruichi did what he asked and was rewarded with immeasurable pleasure when she felt his tongue snaking out and capturing a bud, flickering over it, tasting her before closing in and taking it fully into his mouth. She groaned as desire consumed her insides. She felt his mouth on her breasts, tasting and taunting her in a way that was simply his. He feasted on one and then the other, almost sapping her sanity and self-control.

His mouth found the indentation of her belly, began placing soft kisses all around it, dipped his tongue in it and she became lost within a maelstrom of sensations that had her surrendering to pleasure of the most erotic kind.

"You also have a beautiful stomach," he whispered with a warm breath before placing another kiss there. He whispered more words she barely understood, what with his breath and kisses stealing her capacity to think properly.

Then Yoruichi felt the warmth of his breath move lower, and she held still, knowing what he was about to do. By now she should have been used to him intimately kissing and touching her there, but she wasn't. It couldn't be helped. He had such skill with his tongue whenever he went down on her that she couldn't control, deny, or resist. But she did wonder if she could handle if her body shattered into a million pieces again, because it sure felt like that every time he tasted her there.

She opened her eyes to tell him this but all she saw was his head, down between her legs and she could only close her eyes the moment his tongue flicked over her sex. Instinctively, her body came up off the bed and he grabbed her hips, holding her to his mouth as he ravished her with a sense of hunger that left her gasping for breath. She closed her eyes as sensations tore into her body once again.

Yoruichi reached out for him, held his head in place, inviting him to go deeper, and he did. His sinfully skilled tongue continued nonstop, increasing the pace. Her senses were being driven wild and her fingers threaded through his hair as he continued to ply long, deep, drugging kisses into her.

"Don't stop. God, don't stop," she cried out over and over as a powerful throb overtook her.

Then she felt it, some part of her that his tongue touched that sent her over the edge, breaking her into two and making her scream yet again at the top of her lungs. _OH,_ _SHIT!_ Slow and deliberate, he continued to bestow the intimate kiss on her as she felt waves of heated pleasure float all through her, and she trembled beneath his mouth.

She moaned his name in sexual bliss, and the last thing she remembered was Kisuke pulling up and kissing her, allowing her to taste her own essence on his tongue.

Yoruichi had fainted.

* * *

Her long hair flung back from her lovely face, Yoruichi's head lay on the pillow with her dark lashes lowered in sweet sleep. Kisuke smiled and gently tucked a stray strand behind her ear. When they had eaten breakfast earlier, he had told himself not to touch her today, give her a chance to rest. It was never his intention for her to pass out like this.

The fact was nothing like this had ever happened to him. Not that he was ever called a sex god and a matching temple was erected for him, but some women did tell him that he was an excellent lover. Still, he never imagined that it could be so good that she would, literally, pass out. Yoruichi sure made dreams a reality.

Well, he didn't pass out, but the pleasure he felt was so _intense_. She was the only woman he knew who could do something like that, and with very little effort, too.

Kisuke's brows knitted. He understood his desire for her. He was used to and often craved lust. However, there was something entirely different whenever he touched Yoruichi, and making love to her was another matter altogether.

_This woman belongs to me. _Words of proprietary he had no right to think, let alone say. Nonetheless, his traitorous brain had thrown out the words. Yoruichi was her own person, and the only reason why she was sleeping with him was because she wanted to become a mother. No more, no less. Kisuke ran a hand through his hair. He didn't want to ponder too much on that now. He would find a way to deal with those unwanted emotions later.

He inched closer to Yoruichi. He put an arm around her stomach and the softness of her skin felt perfect to his touch. When he spooned her so that he felt her body against his chest, his thighs, he smiled with contentment. For now, this kind of warmth and closeness was exactly what he wanted. He heard her sigh and knew that she wanted this, too.

Kisuke brushed a kiss on her hair, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

After treating themselves to a luxurious body massage, Yoruichi and Kisuke decided that another walk on the beach would be a nice way to spend the afternoon. The summer sky was glorious, the ocean calm and inviting. It was the perfect backdrop for a romantic stroll in what Yoruichi now considered as one of the most beautiful places she had ever visited in her life.

Not that she categorized walking on the beach with Kisuke beside her as _romantic_.

An incredulous smile appeared on her lips as she remembered what happened earlier. Even now, she still couldn't believe it. Kisuke had given her sexual gratification to the point that she had lost consciousness. The idea of sex being so fantastic that the heroine fainted was something that she would have scoffed at even in a well-written, bestselling bodice ripper novel, but her own experience showed her that it could happen.

If she ever told Kukkaku and Retsu what happened, would they even believe her? _Probably not._

She felt Kisuke's hand touched her arm, and she glanced up at him. The smile he gave her warmed her heart. When his hand slid down and he laced his fingers between hers, Yoruichi suddenly found herself wishing for something he could probably never give her. She turned back her gaze ahead of her and tried to banish her foolish thoughts away. Not much luck.

Kisuke stopped walking, and since her hand was intertwined with his, she was forced to stop, too. He tilted her face up to him, and although there was a crook of smile on his lips, his dark blue eyes burned into hers with an intensity that seared her very skin.

"Why are you frowning, princess?" Kisuke asked her. "Something bothering you?"

"Princess?" she asked, arching a brow. "Now where did that come from?"

Kisuke grinned. "Don't you like it? Would you rather prefer _goddess_? Or _kitty_?"

"Princess would do," she said, faking a grim look. "Call me kitty and you'll spend the rest of the night in the lobby."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, still smiling. "Now, tell me what's bothering you?"

Well, it's not like she could tell him that she was having a stern talk with herself into not losing her heart to a man who probably omitted the words _relationship_, _commitment_, and _marriage_ from his vocabulary; a man who would never allow his heart to ever belong to a woman.

"I was just wondering what you did to me earlier," was what she decided to say. "I've never fainted before. I mean, not like _that_ anyway."

Kisuke's smile became positively wicked. "One of my many talents," he told her and winked.

Yoruichi snorted. If it was because of the arrogant statement or the lecherous wink she wasn't sure. Most likely, it was a mixture of both. She found herself wondering what other fascinating talents Kisuke had and was a little apalled to realize that she wouldn't mind discovering all of them for the rest of her life.

_Oh, no._ She had never thought of _for the rest of her life_ when it came to any man...until now.

Kisuke's hand stroked her cheek, and if the gentleness of his knuckles sliding over her smooth skin was not enough to jerk her out of her thoughts then the next three words he said did the trick.

"I was thinking," he began. Upon hearing those words, Yoruichi felt her body tensed. Her heart began to pound loudly in her ears. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until Kisuke's brows knitted and he asked her if she was okay.

Yoruichi mentally berated herself for being melodramatic. He was probably just going to suggest that they have octopus or some other exotic dish for dinner. Or maybe he was thinking of what sexual position they should try doing next.

"I'm fine," she answered, making sure her voice was light and steady. "What were you thinking?"

"I remember you saying that you'll be taking the pregnancy test two weeks after our vacation."

Yoruichi relaxed. "Right. What about it?"

"If you don't mind, I want to be there when you do it."

Yoruichi knew that in spite of Kisuke's laid back demeanor, he was actually a very busy man. His planner was probably filled for the next two months with all the meetings and appointments he had rescheduled to have this one week with her. The pregnancy test was something she could easily manage without him, but that he wanted to be a part of it when she could just have made a call to inform him of the result... Well, she was touched.

"Yoruichi?" he asked anxiously. "Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, I'll give you a call when I take the test."

"Thanks. I look forward to that."

Kisuke leaned closer. The scent of him surrounded her. It was warm, musky, and mixed with a whiff of the salty sea air. When he kissed her, Yoruichi thought - not for the first time - that his kiss was like a drug – strong, effective, and addictive. It was electrifying every nerve in her body, uncoiling sensations she only felt when they were together.

A moment later, he released her. "If we were alone," he growled, "I would have shown you my gratitude in a much better way."

"Using one of your many talents, I presume."

He chuckled. "You presumed right."

While making love on the beach sounded very promising, Yoruichi wasn't sure if she was ready for something that daring. There were a few people present, some were swimming or sunbathing, while others were taking a stroll just like them. The risk of discovery was just too high. Much as her nerve endings were demanding for Kisuke's attention, she thought that she could wait long enough until they got back to their suite.

"We would finish this later, right?" she asked, breathing the question against his lips.

"You can count on it, _princess_," was Kisuke's quick response, and the last word was said in such a way that Yoruichi thought a preschooler should never hear it.

* * *

As the afternoon waned and gave way to dusk, they headed back to the resort, and she finally admitted it to herself:

Walking beside him, holding hands with him, and sharing a kiss with him on the beach was what she'd call a perfectly _romantic_ stroll.

Later that night, when making love was over, and Kisuke, who was utterly spent but completely satisfied, lay sleeping beside her, she also decided to stop denying it, if only to herself:

Like it or not, Shihouin Yoruichi had fallen hopelessly in love with Urahara Kisuke.

* * *

**A.N.** Hohoho. Finally, the tenth chapter, I hope it was okay. Sorry for the extremely late update. You're probably thinking that I've abandoned the story. I thought so, too. Haha. I have to prioritize school so my mom wouldn't murder me. The next chapter might take some time, too.

Btw, the reviews had exceeded fifty. Wohoo! It's a first for me. Thank you. Losing all that blood was worth the while after all. Haha.

**Now to my amazing reviewers:**

**MissTeak:** Thank you for the review, and more for the love. I'm glad you were reincarnated. Haha. If you died and gone to heaven without coming back, then that would mean losing one of the few readers I have. I don't think they would allow you to read such a sinful fanfic up there. ^^

**Blitch:** Yay! I finally managed to give you a nosebleed. Haha. I get my ideas from a lot of nosebleed-inducing sources. The answer to your 2nd question would come soon…I think. Hope you would continue reading and reviewing. Thanks again. ^^

**The Puppeteer:** Regarding Yoruichi's skin color, I apologize. Sadly, I wouldn't be able to edit that chap anymore. I'll just try to do better next time. Thank you for pointing out my mistake and for the reviews. I'm not exactly sure who Kukkaku's dating. Haha. I asked her but she told me to stop nosing in her business if I don't want to be blasted to smithereens. ^^

**RarusuRinnu1310:** You certainly asked a loaded question there, Raru~chan. (_Would you mind if I call you that?_) Haha. Well, I hope this chap somehow answered your question. Thank you for always leaving a review. It makes my life so much easier. ^^

**whitebengal14: **Thank you. I'm sorry if Kisuke isn't as funny as usual. I'll try to remedy that as much as I can. About the angst and fluff, I think there's a sliver of those in this chap somewhere. ^^

Must also **THANK ho'okahialohaX018**, **Shreekitty**, **ImmoralInjustice**, and **TastetheRainbowx888** for giving this fanfic a try.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, and this fic was inspired from the novel Irresistable forces by Brenda Jackson. I do not own anything except for a blood-soaked hanky.

**Summary:** Sounds nice, but what about you? Chapter eleven is up. **(Warning: Possible bloodbath?)** R&R.

**Rating:** **M** for language, badly-written romance, a slice of cheese, and certainty of lemon.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

The receptionist who looked up from behind the check-in desk was not the good-looking, young man Kisuke had met when he first got to Mizutori. This guy was bald, not a single hair on his gleaming skull dome, and appeared to be very bored. His eyes had the mess-with-me-and-you're-good-as-dead look. The accommodating smile he tried to offer upon seeing Kisuke was a miserable failure, and Kisuke was grateful that he dropped the act at once.

"What do you want?" was the cold and grumpy inquiry.

"Good morning," Kisuke replied amicably. He felt too good to carry a grudge against the cantankerous Ikkaku (God bless name tags.), who was probably suffering from a bad case of the PMS today, or maybe he just wasn't a morning person. Kisuke proceeded to ask, "Is there anything else around here to do?"

Ikkaku gave him a strange look as if to say, _the main thing around here happens in the bedroom and you obviously aren't there_. However, he merely said, "Depends on what you want to do."

"What I want to do," Kisuke answered, "is something that will take my wife and me away from the resort for a few hours."

Ikkaku looked a little alarmed. "What? You don't like it here?"

Kisuke smiled. Evidently, Ikkaku took the resort's ability to produce results pretty seriously. "We do like it here," he said. "The resort is living up to our expectations, but I just want to take her away for a while."

Ikkaku looked relieved. "Well, besides the occasional luau, we do have a couple of activities outside the resort that some of the visitors seemed to enjoy on occasion. You can try horseback riding along the beach, you can rent a sailboat if you want, or -"

"Sailing sounds okay," Kisuke quickly decided. "Please make the necessary arrangements, and it would be nice if you could prepare a picnic lunch for us, too."

"Fine, I'll take care of everything."

* * *

"You're pretty good at this," Yoruichi commented. "Is being a seaman also one of your many talents?"

Kisuke glanced over Yoruichi, his gaze roaming over her from behind his sunglasses. She had exchanged the shorts and t-shirt she was wearing earlier for a two-piece red bikini, and she looked smokin' hot in it. The curvy hips, the line of her thighs, and the hollow above her groin where the fabric of her bikini ended. He thought that if he saw her like that while driving a car in some busy city street, the result would be multiple car accidents.

He could almost imagine it written in his death certificate – cause of death: _red bikini_.

She leaned against the ship's railing with the sun in the background, seemingly shining directly on her. The woman looked so heart-stoppingly desirable, the mad idea that she belongs to him came back, and this time it felt _almost_ sane, _almost_ logical.

Kisuke's hand tightened on the wheel as he tried to control both his thoughts and his lust. He returned to the task at hand. It was a perfect day to be out on the water, and he was glad that Yoruichi was out there with him. He didn't want to spoil it.

"Kisuke?"

Oh, he had forgotten that she had asked him a question. The red bikini was quite distracting.

"Not really, princess," he told her. "I only acquired the necessary skills when I could afford to buy my own boat. I'm okay with water, but I'm at my best on land."

"And in bed," Yoruichi said with a small smile. It was not a question.

"There, too," he agreed and grinned.

She turned to look back over the ocean, and Kisuke adjusted the sails to slow their speed, stop for a while. He stood beside her.

"Are you hungry?" he decided to ask her.

"What if I am? It's not like we're going to find a restaurant out here."

He gave a soft laugh. "I can fish." Her eyes narrowed, and he quickly confessed. "No, I can't. But we do have that," he said, nodding towards the huge picnic basket she hadn't yet seen near the bow.

She followed his gaze. "Who brought that on?"

"The management of the resort. I ordered lunch for us when I requested the boat. I'm ready to eat when you are."

"Actually, I'm starving."

* * *

"Wow, the resort really did it up, didn't they?" Yoruichi said as Kisuke unloaded the picnic basket. There were numerous sandwiches, bags of chips, a container of fruit, a Thermos filled with the resort's delectable coffee, and a bottle of chilled nonalcoholic wine.

"I specifically asked them about the nonalcoholic wine just in case you're in a delicate situation already. And since I'm the captain of this vessel, I can't drink on the job," he said, putting the empty basket aside to pour wine to their glasses. "I have to make sure we get back on land safely."

Yoruichi grinned. "I appreciate that." She placed the plate filled with food on her lap. Kisuke had done the serving and gave her a little bit of everything. She took a bite from her sandwich. It tasted good.

When Kisuke had been busy getting ready to sail, she had gone down the boat to check out things. There was a queen-size berth in the aft stateroom, as well as built-in lounge seat, and hanging lockers. It was a thing of beauty, and was large enough for five people. So far, it had been smooth sailing for them. Earlier, after bringing the boat into the wind, he had asked her to hold the wheel while he lowered the sail. She had enjoyed doing that. It reminded her of the days when she used to sail with her parents and sister. It also made her feel useful and a part of what he was doing.

Yoruichi tilted her face up toward the sun. There was a nice breeze, and all she could see for miles around was ocean. They had left any semblance of land behind hours ago. It seemed they were the only two people at that moment under the blue blue sky.

"I've never done it on a boat before," she said nonchalantly.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Then your first time will be special," Kisuke said in a dark voice that promised only sinful delights. "I'll make sure of that."

* * *

"I had a nice time, Kisuke," she told him as they entered the elevator that will bring them up to their suite. He had lived up to his promise of making her first time (on a boat) special, had actually exceeded her expectations.

"I had a nice time, too," he said.

A yawn escaped Yoruichi.

"You're exhausted."

Her cheeks reddened when she muttered, "What do you expect? Riding a first-class sailboat, riding _you_…"

The elevator was empty except for the two of them. Coincidentally, it was the same elevator where he screwed her senseless just two days ago. Sex on an elevator. That one was a first for her, too.

Kisuke laughed, had apparently heard what she said. "When we get to our room, I'll run bathwater for you. A good hot soak will do you worlds of good."

"Sounds nice, but what about you?"

He smiled a full smile that put all of her girl hormones in hyper drive. "I'll take a shower later."

She stubbornly shook her head. "We agreed to take a shower together, mister." He said so when they were still on the boat.

He chuckled. "Yes, but you're tired and I understand."

Yoruichi knew there was a good reason (aside from the mind-blowing, bed-busting sex) why she had fallen in love with this man. "But I'm not too tired for that," she said softly. What she would never tell him was that she needed him tonight in a way she never needed him before. They only had a few days left and she wanted to spend each and every moment intimately with him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, staring down at her.

"Yeah." When it came to him, there was no way she could or ever would be not sure of anything. He was the first man she could admit to loving and probably would be the only man she would ever love. _For the love of cats! _If that came out of her brain then she really was a goner.

"You okay, princess?" he asked her. "You're frowning again."

"I'm fine. Just need to make sure it's what you want, too. After all we've done today, you must be tired. And if you are, then I understand."

Kisuke leaned down and kissed her, practically drawing the breath from her lungs. One of his hands moved over her back, the other combed through her hair, adjusting her head, angling her so he could deepen the kiss. His hand brushed up and down her back, stroking her with a sensual caress, silently telling her that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. And only when he withdrew his mouth from hers, leaving the taste of him on her tongue, did Yoruichi allow herself to breathe.

When the elevator opened, Kisuke stepped out of it carrying her in his arms. He stopped in front of their door, and he shifted her in his arms to pull out his key. Knowing what was about to happen again, shivers raced down Yoruichi's spine, and they sensitized every nerve, making awareness flow rapidly through her body. He opened the door, placed her on her feet before locking it behind them, and she released a ragged breath. She was no longer tired, and time was not a factor either. The only thing she cared about was that she was about to make love yet again to the man she loved. He leaned back against the door and stared at her, and she felt it like an intimate caress.

She may not have his love, but she definitely had his desire. If only for tonight, for their week here together, that was enough.

Barely thinking about what she was doing and knowing that he was watching her every move, she began undressing as she slowly walked backward towards their bedroom. By the time she reached the door, her clothes laid a trail on the floor and only her panties remained.

Kisuke did not move an inch. But something on him had definitely grown... not that it hadn't been big before. She had felt it when he picked her in his arms and again when he had slid her body down his when he had placed her on her feet. And that was just the way she wanted, just the way she needed.

Finally, he started to move, slowly walking towards her, pausing to undress as well. By the time he reached her in the bedroom doorway, he was totally naked. Yoruichi watched as he went down on his knees to remove the final piece of clothing from her body, and of course, that was only the beginning.

The night was far from over.

* * *

It was a need that he felt all the way to the bone.

Kisuke knew her scent, and after spending an afternoon making love to her on the boat, he was practically drenched with her taste. He leaned forward and rested his face against the warm skin of her thigh and inhaled her essence, so close to his face. He felt the hands she placed on his shoulders as if she was depending on his strength to hold her up. In his position, kneeling on the floor in front of her, he was just where he wanted to be, up close and as personal as it could get.

No, not really. There was this one thing that demanded his attention. He shifted his head and found the spot he wanted, gripped her hips and letting his tongue go to work, tasting her with a hunger he knew she had to feel. He pushed her legs apart even farther so he could go deeper, farther within her core.

He heard her moans, loved her groans. Felt the way her fingers were digging hard into his shoulders, the way she was arching her body to lock in on his mouth. His heart ran like mad. His thirst for her was unappeasable. The more he got, the more he wanted, and he was letting her know it. Feel it. There was just something about kissing her like this that made everything inside him react, summoned all his inner resources.

Kisuke felt her body jerked beneath his mouth and heard her scream his name, but he ignored the sound and kept doing what he was doing. Tasting her was enough to make him come, and he was fighting like hell not to do so. He wanted to take her in the shower, while the force of the water beat down on them. At that point, he wanted something else other than his tongue in her.

He wanted to explode inside her.

He pulled back, quickly stood and scooped her up into his arms. He felt her go limp and knew if the water didn't revive her, something else definitely would. He stepped into the shower and quickly turned on the water. As soon as the water was warm he stepped under it and eased Yoruichi out of his arms to stand in front of him and then brought her close to him as he lifted her off her feet.

"Wrap your legs around me, princess," he said in a deep, husky voice.

Yoruichi did what he asked, and he swiftly entered her. She gasped. Water poured down on them, soaking their hair, but nothing could stop him from backing her up against the wall and pumping in and out of her like a man pushed over the edge. He grabbed hold of the hips that cradled his pelvis and drove deeper into her the exact moment he felt his entire body explode, forcing himself to hold still while feeling her muscles clenched the living daylights out of him. Still, he kept coming, filling her to a capacity in a way he had never done to any other woman.

Totally drained, he showed no sign of even thinking about releasing her. He wanted his body to remain connected to hers so he adjusted his stance, braced his legs apart and kept her pinned to the wall. While the water was still cascading down on them, he lifted his head and met her gaze. The look in her eyes did something to him. There had been something in that topaz eyes of hers. He was certain of it, but wasn't sure _what_ it exactly was.

Kisuke refused figuring anything out. Now was not the time. He felt his body getting hard inside her again. He reached up and turned off the shower before opening the shower door. With Yoruichi still in his arms, he stepped out of the shower. The warm water still soaking their skin, he managed to grab a big towel off the rack and wrap it around them before leaving the bath.

He reached the bed and then tumbled onto the bedcovers with Yoruichi in his arms. Then he straddled her body and stared down at her, barely understanding the obsession and possession he felt. It was more than the fact that she could even now be carrying his child, nor was it about the way his body was able to respond to hers. It did have something to do with the warm prickling sensation that was running over his damp skin and the fire raging in his blood.

One part of his mind was telling him to pull back, stop all this now, and go home. If Yoruichi still wasn't pregnant after all they've done, then too bad. He couldn't run the risk of letting this woman get under his skin, find her way anywhere near his heart. But he didn't have the strength to do that or think that way. At the moment, he was just where he wanted to be: inside her.

Unnerving as it was, the woman had a strong hold on him as he had a strong hold on her, and it seemed neither of them was going anywhere or wanted to handle whatever was happening right now any differently.

So Kisuke began doing what he enjoyed doing – moving inside her, thrusting in and out of her with long, leisurely, slow strokes, while watching her face. Just as she was watching his. He was certain that his need, his desire, was there, visible on his face for her to see, as hers was fully exposed to him. Like all the other times before, he was putting everything into this, all of himself, everything that was in him he was giving to her. Because for this woman, it seemed he could do nothing less.

He leaned closer to her mouth, the need to taste her growing stronger. When his tongue began mating with hers in that same tempo their bodies were doing, something hot and urgent flared through him, uncoiled within his stomach and he increased the rhythm and began pumping madly, with a raw need that had him locked in its grip.

In the deep recesses of his mind he heard Yoruichi scream out his name once more, triggering something inside him, and his body bucked hard at the same time that he called out hers. He felt a scorching sensation throughout his body, shivers passing through every nerve, as he came inside her while breathing in her scent, their scent. He leaned forward and cradled his face in the crook of her neck.

Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. But still, it occurred to Kisuke that if he lived to be over a hundred, he would never get tired of being with Shihouin Yoruichi....

_Oh, crap! _

Wasn't that thought just a little too disturbing?

* * *

**A.N.** Hope you enjoyed it. I obviously did. Haha. How about some reviews? I'll be happy to know if you suffered the same blood loss as I did. ^^

**Blitch:** I'm really sorry if I posted too late. Please spare me. I don't want to go to school with broken bones. Thank you so much for still giving this fic a chance. Your fist, er, I mean your support helped me with this chapter. Haha. ^^

**cheerleader40404:** I'm very glad you enjoyed the fic. Thank you. Although, reading it _all_ in one go...I hope you didn't lose too much blood from all those lemons. Haha. About your suggestions, I can't promise that it will happen but I'll see what I can do. Hope you continue reading. ^^

**RarusuRinnu1310:** Please forgive Kisuke's way of thinking. He's not ready yet, I think. In this fic, he's only human - a very sexy human. Don't you agree? Haha. I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. As always, thank you. Hope this one is ok with you, too.

**MissTeak:** It's a relief to know that calling her princess was ok. I was worried about it. I thought of a lot of endearments he could give her (from dumb to dumber). In the end, I just decided to go for it and to hell with the consequences. Haha. As for who would voice it out first, that would be...me. Just kidding. ^^

**whitebengal14:** Thank you very much. I'm glad you liked it. Hope this one's ok with you, too. About my schoolwork, thanks for wishing me good luck. The way things are going, I really need all the good luck I can possibly get. Haha. ^^

Must add to my **THANKS**: **kinheritance**, **ScarletTemptress**, **Ginevra1988**, and **Lady Emerald Star**.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary: **I'll see you later. Chapter twelve here.

**Rating: M** for language, badly-written romance, a slice of cheese, a dash of angst, and certainty of lemon.

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

It was time for them to go.

A wistful smile touched Yoruichi's lips as she looked out the window of their bedroom. In the one week she had stayed on this island, the sky had always been picture perfect. Today was no different. A magnificent blue sky was matched with a glittering ocean. She would never forget this place. Not when it held so many memories she would always hold dear to her heart. Now, she could only hope the time they had spent here together would create a new life – a child that would change their lives forever.

When she made her proposition, she was quite certain that sharing a child with Kisuke would never be a problem. In those days she was interested in nothing more than having a baby and romance was not even considered an option. Yoruichi knew she was going to sleep with a man who was rumored to have perfected the art of seduction (which was true) and knew the Kama Sutra by heart (which was false), but she had complacently thought that she could withstand the charm of Urahara Kisuke.

But she didn't stand a chance, and now it was too late.

Because the man already meant so much to her. Urahara Kisuke made her laugh, made her blush, made her scream from pure orgasmic pleasure, made her faint in the middle of sex, made her shake her head in exasperation, and made her heart pound like crazy. Maybe it all started with the pent-up lust and the wild sex fantasies she had of him; however, she was sure there was more to it than that now.

Her musings came into a sudden stop, and her senses went on full alert. Not that she had developed sixth sense or something, but she knew the exact moment that Kisuke entered the room, even though he hardly made a sound. He crossed the room towards her, and then he was standing beside her. Hands in his pants pockets, he looked out into the window just as she was.

No touching. No kissing. Simply appreciating the view, the silence, and each other's company.

Yoruichi knew that the memories would have to satisfy her forever. They would soon be leaving to return to Karakura, to their own separate lives. She would return to her world and Kisuke would return in his. Their vacation would be something of the past; something they both believed would show good results.

"How much time do we have?" she asked, keeping her gaze fixed on the seemingly endless sky.

"As much as we want," Kisuke answered. "Koko-san is here with the plane, but we leave when I say we do."

Yoruichi turned to face him, stepped close enough to kiss him. Kisuke wrapped his arms around her. She nestled her face on his chest and inhaled his scent. God, she didn't want to be clingy and all, but she will miss this scent. She will miss this intimacy.

She will miss this man and everything about him.

"Is it insane for me to want you so much?" he whispered in her ear.

Yoruichi met his gaze. She wanted him, too. They wanted each other again, and before leaving they would make time. After today, there would be no reason for them to come together like this. But today. For now. There was a reason, and they would share it for the last time.

She thought of all the things they had shared, all those different positions they had tried and those others Kisuke had taught her. Over the past week she had definitely become sexually educated. Now she intended to put that education to work.

"I'm going to taste you all over, Kisuke," she answered with a smile, getting rid of his shirt one button at a time. "And then I'll ride you until you say you've had enough."

"It's never enough, princess," he murmured with a smile.

"We'll see."

All buttons unfastened, Yoruichi threw his black shirt aside. She took his hand and walked towards the bed. She pushed Kisuke on it and began going after him with an urgency that surprised even her. She pulled off the rest of his clothes, and then she shifted to remove her own clothing. When they were both naked, she went after his mouth, pressing hers to his, sinking her fingers into his scalp.

It was more than two hours later when exhaustion finally claimed them, and Kisuke admitted it was all he could handle in one day.

* * *

It was raining when they got back to Karakura. Nothing like a miserable gray sky and a foul weather to remind Yoruichi that her vacation was over and done with.

Tsukabishi Tessai was there to meet them, and he greeted her with a warm smile that she couldn't help but return. As for Kisuke, he was hugged tightly by the giant Tessai, almost squeezing the breath out of him, all the while sniffing that he missed the Manager oh-so-much. She rolled her eyes and pretended not to know them.

"We'll take you home," Kisuke told her when he wiggled himself free from Tessai's deadly grip.

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

"Please wait here, Manager," Tessai said. "I'll bring the car around."

They did not wait long. One of Kisuke's car pulled up to the curb, and Tessai stepped out of it. The giant man picked up their things with ease and loaded it into the trunk of the car. Kisuke opened the door for her before stepping in and sitting beside her. He told Tessai to drive to her place, and Yoruichi didn't need to give directions since Tessai already knew where she lived.

Less than an hour later, they reached the high-rise building where her home was located. Yoruichi had decided to buy a place here seven years ago, when her father succumbed to death at the age of seventy-eight and living in the Shihouin mansion brought too many painful memories. Besides, her apartment was only a thirty-minute drive from the office.

"You can let me out here, Tessai-san," she said.

"Wait, Yoruichi," Kisuke said. "I'll get your things."

"You don't have to. I can handle it from here."

"I'd like to see your home."

"Why?"

"Just because. Isn't that okay with you, princess?"

That caught her off guard. She didn't expect him to call her _that_ once they got back to their regular routine, and Tessai was hearing this conversation.

"Its fine," she said grudgingly, feeling her cheeks flushed. "Do whatever you want."

Kisuke did do what he wanted. He got out of the car and pulled out her suitcase from the trunk, and Tessai told them he'll wait in the parking lot. They walked into the building, and she didn't fail to notice that the new receptionist was checking Kisuke out. Yoruichi flashed the woman a deadly glare that made her flinched. She smiled inwardly at her success.

"I saw that," Kisuke murmured as they stepped into the elevator.

"You saw _what_?" Yoruichi asked innocently. She pushed the number 24 button.

"Nothing," he said. Yet, there was a smirk on his face.

Moments later, they reached her floor. Yoruichi opened the door of her apartment and told Kisuke to go ahead of her. Kisuke placed her suitcase on the hallway then he walked towards the living room.

"Very nice," he said, looking around.

"I think it'll do."

It really was a nice place. Combining the colors orange, black, red and purple might sound awful, but the talented decorator she hired did a very good job of harmonizing all these colors into her home to create a warm and cozy atmosphere. One entire wall of windows ran the width of her living room, and it usually offered a stunning view of the Karakura sky. But it was raining tonight, and the sky looked too dark and gloomy to be called stunning.

Kisuke stood by this wall of windows. "You're right. The view here is great."

She had described her home to him in one of their many conversations. "Yeah, it is."

He walked over to where she was standing, placed a hand on her cheek, leaned down and kissed her. After telling herself, not very long ago, that they have no reason to do this kind of things once they left Mizutori, she didn't want to respond to him. She couldn't allow herself to respond to him, and it took all of her not to do so. When he let her go, the loss she felt made her heart ache.

Yoruichi mentally told herself to get a grip.

"I – I'll see you later," Kisuke said and then walked out of the apartment.

Feeling more tired than ever, Yoruichi plopped herself onto the couch, which was her sister's gift to her when she moved into the place, and stared indifferently at the ceiling – not really seeing it, more like seeing _through_ it.

_I'll see you later._

After tonight, she would still see him about their baby, but aside from that it will be all business.

_Business... work..._

Tomorrow she was going back to work.

Her vacation was really over.

* * *

**A.N.** To the person who saved my soul, thank you. ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. **First, I must **thank** two dear girls: **Lalashi **for always being there (even if she isn't really here. haha) and **Ghellai **for always reminding me of my responsibilities (she always tells me to update faster. haha). ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Please don't strangle me.

**Summary: **You've got to be kidding me. Chapter thirteen is here.

**Rating: M** for language, badly-written romance, a dash of angst, horrible humor, and certainty of lemon.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

The mansion was as silent and solemn as a church when Kisuke and Tessai finally got home. No one was there to welcome him except for the butler. No smiling Ururu ready to give him a hug, or a grouchy Jinta grumbling about one thing or another. Tessai told him that they wouldn't be home until, maybe, tomorrow.

Kisuke went to his study, but not before grabbing a glass, some ice, and an unopened bottle of scotch from the bar. There were a pile of bills and unopened personal letters arranged neatly on his writing desk, and when he opened his laptop and checked his e-mail, his inbox showed a fair amount of mails that required his attention ASAP. But he just got back from a long trip, and even if that trip was a vacation, the last thing he wanted to do now was to answer mails, read bills, or check his Facebook account to see if Isshin had already bested his score in Text Twist.

He would deal with all those things later.

He put some ice cubes into the glass, opened the bottle (The Macallan 1926), and poured a generous amount of scotch into the said glass. Kisuke didn't even bother to smell his drink, as some people would usually do. No sipping, either. He quickly downed half of it, but showed some mercy to himself before drinking the remaining half. Kisuke had never been much of a drinker, but he felt like he could drink the whole bottle all by himself tonight. If that was what it would take to forget the hollow, despairing feeling that pervaded his heart when he walked out of Yoruichi's apartment then so be it.

Kisuke poured himself another shot. How ironic, he thought, that he was using the same expensive scotch that was a birthday gift from a woman he used to date in order to forget another woman. But he decided to save the second shot until he did what he needed to do.

His secretary knew that he would be back in Karakura tonight, and she was expecting to see him early in the office tomorrow. It was the plan they had agreed upon before he left for the island. He had other ideas now, and the first on his list was to get wasted. If only for this one night, he wanted to get drunk until he lost consciousness, and then wake up with a massive hangover later. However, if he planned to ditch work tomorrow, he had to inform his secretary first or risk getting his balls kicked once she got hold of him. He picked up his cell phone and hit her number.

"Hello, Kisuke~chan," a familiar voice answered placidly, right after the second ring. "Welcome back."

Kisuke's brows knitted in confusion. Sarugaki never called him Kisuke~chan before, and he doubted if she ever would.

"…Hirako-san?" he asked tentatively.

"Uh-huh," Hirako affirmed. "But call me Shinji, Kisuke~chan."

Kisuke glanced at the untouched glass of scotch. He'd had only one glass, but was that already one glass too much?

"Sorry to bother you, Shinji-chan," he apologized, absently scratching his head. "I was trying to call Sarugaki-san. Guess I dialed the wrong number."

"No," Shinji said. "You got the right number, _baka_ Kisuke. Hiyori's still in the shower."

"Oh, you're already in the first name ba-" Kisuke's mouth suddenly gaped open, and he stared wildly around him. Either he was suffering from a _bad_ case of jet lag, or the world just lost its sanity.

_Hirako Shinji and Sarugaki Hiyori?_

If someone told Kisuke that the world was doomed to end in the year 2012, and he had to pay a billion dollars in order to survive... Well, he could probably believe something like that (he did love science, even if it was fiction). But his easy-going lawyer banging his hell-tempered secretary?

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope," was Shinji's confident answer, and Kisuke could almost imagine the smug smile that went with it. "She's in _my_ apartment, and she's using _my_ shower. I can tell that under oath if you want."

Kisuke felt like he was already having a headache, and he wasn't even drunk yet. "Weren't you the one who told me that sleeping with Yoruichi was a bad idea?"

"Well, I am your lawyer."

"Have you lost your mind, Shinji?"

"It's fine, Kisuke~chan. It's not like I forced Hiyori into anything. If you must know, the new Armani shirt I was wearing got ripped into _shreds_ five minutes after we entered my apart-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING _BAKA_ SHINJI?" Kisuke heard someone screamed from the background.

Oh, boy. Even from the phone, it was not hard to recognize Hiyori's super-pissed-off voice, and Kisuke suddenly wondered if Shinji was secretly into BDSM, because Sarugaki Hiyori made one hell of a perfect dominatrix. He heard Shinji muttered something about female fiends before his crazy lawyer shouted "OWW! THAT HURTS!" into the phone, making his own ears hurt badly.

"You're not supposed to call me, Kisuke," Hiyori's voice growled on the phone. "Today is my day off."

"Not even a 'hello' Hiyori~chan?"

"What do you want?" his secretary said impatiently. "And stop calling me Hiyori-chan."

Kisuke sighed at this coldness then said, "I want you to cancel all my appointments for tomorrow. I want to extend my vacation one more day."

"We're supposed to start working on your presentation for Yamamoto, remember?"

Once again, Kisuke stared at the untouched glass. "I know. Just one more day."

"Are you sure you went on _vacation_?" Hiyori asked gruffly. "You don't sound too good."

"I'm okay, Hiyori-chan. I just need to catch some sleep."

"Fine. Go to sleep, _baka_ Kisuke." And then she hung up.

Kisuke smiled a little. Dominatrix or not, Hiyori was the best secretary he ever had. Despite her vicious temper, she was a demon of efficiency, and the only secretary who managed to work for him longer than a year. When it came to work, she always knew what he needed even before he asked for it, and her filing system was incredible, too.

Kisuke placed his phone on the table and exchanged it for the glass. The rain that had greeted him when he got back from his vacation had already stopped even before he reached the mansion. At the moment, the most distinct sound in the room was the heavy, monotonous ticking of the antique grandfather clock standing on one corner. Seven days ago, this kind of deafening silence was as welcome to him as a kiss was to a missed lover... but not tonight. Now, not even a day separated from her, and he already missed _his_ lover. _His_ princess. And Kisuke found himself wishing she was there with him.

It was not a welcome feeling, but for the first time in a very long while, Kisuke felt very much alone.

_...baka Kisuke..._

Kisuke drank his drink, and this time, he drank it all in one go. After tomorrow, he would get back to his office and bury himself in his work. The seat in Seretei Inc.'s board of directors would not wait for him forever, not when he had a lot of equally-qualified business big shots for competition. Anyway, Yoruichi promised to call him after two weeks.

"Guess I really am an idiot." No longer interested in good table manners, he neglected the glass, grabbed the bottle and drank directly from it.

_Two weeks just seemed so very long._

The bottle was nearly empty when Kisuke lost himself to oblivion.

* * *

Yoruichi was up as early as six forty-five am. It was funny how her body slipped back into old habits with such ease. However, the same could _not_ be said of her mind. The sense of loss she felt when Kisuke walked out of her apartment last night, she felt it again when she woke up alone on her king-size bed today. Sunlight flooded her bedroom through the glass windows as it had been in MIzutori, but this time, there was no drop dead sexy blond to greet her a good morning followed by a chaste (or not-so-chaste) kiss.

Yoruichi groaned and shook her head.

_It's not like you'll never see him again._

True. Very true. Of course, she would see him again. Besides, she'd been given a chance to carry the child of the man she loved. She should be happy with that. And if she wasn't? Well, she _would_ try!

Yoruichi got out of bed. Before heading to her office and burying herself behind her desk, she would do some jogging first. Kon Park was a walking distance away from her apartment, and it had always been a part of her ritual to circle this small park twice during weekdays and thrice every weekends. Aside from keeping her trim, jogging had always helped her clear her head.

She sure needed to do some head-clearing today.

* * *

Her secretary was already in her designated desk when Yoruichi stepped into her office. Yanagi had always managed to arrive earlier than her, and it was one of the many things that Yoruichi liked about her secretary. When she paused by Yanagi's desk, the young lady stopped whatever it was that she was typing and smiled up at her.

"Morning, Yanagi-san," Yoruichi greeted. "It's been a while."

Yanagi stood up from her chair and offered a small bow. "Good morning, Yoruichi-san. It's nice to see you again, ma'am."

"Always so polite."

"Your coffee's already on your desk, Yoruichi-san."

"Glad to hear it." Yoruichi looked at her watch. "Come in after ten minutes. Okay?"

"Got it. Umm... Are you all right, Yoruichi-san?"

Yoruichi didn't see that coming. "Yes, I'm fine," she answered, "I just didn't get much sleep last night."

Yanagi smiled. "You've been working so hard. I'm glad you allowed yourself to have a vacation."

Of course, her secretary had no idea that Yoruichi spent all those seven days conceiving a baby with one of her business partners, and that, she had lost her heart to said business partner in the process. All Yoruichi ever told Yanagi was that she wanted to take a break, get away from work for a while to enjoy the sun and the beach.

"Yeah," she replied with a small smile. "I'm glad I did, too."

* * *

"These are all the documents that you need to review and sign for today," Yanagi said, ten minutes later, when she entered Yoruichi's office carrying a stack of folders. She dumped the stack on her boss' desk with sadistic relish.

Yoruichi looked helplessly at the stack and let out a groan. "For today? You mean there's more for _tomorrow_?"

"One week is a pretty long time to ditch work, Yoruichi-san."

"Aside from torturing me with this paperwork, what else is there to do today?" Yoruichi asked hopefully.

"Well, Shiba-san called before you arrived. She promised to steal you for a lunch date."

"I love that woman. How about my sister? Did she call?"

Yoruichi tried to contact Soi Fon earlier, but her stubborn little sister didn't pick up the phone. Yanagi replied in the negative. _Tough luck._

"And my cousin?"

"Kuchiki-san called to remind me about the documents you needed to sign for him, but that was all."

_Typical workaholic cousin_, Yoruichi thought. "Anything else?"

"One more thing," Yanagi said, handing her a piece of paper. "That guy dropped by three days ago. He said he wanted to see you as soon as you get back."

It turned out to be a calling card. And as Yoruichi read the name printed on it, one of her brows quirked up. "Now, _this_ is a surprise."

"It certainly was," Yanagi said with an emphatic nod. "I almost choked on my coffee when he walked in here and introduced himself to me."

Yoruichi observed that a blush rose from Yanagi's cheeks as she related this information. It intrigued her a bit, but she decided not to tease her secretary about it. Instead, what she said was, "Always expect the unexpected. Isn't that what people always say?"

"I don't always listen to what people say."

"Good." Yoruichi handed the paper back to her secretary and smiled. "Now, _listen_. I want you to find out as much as you can about him and have it at my desk before five o'clock today. Then I want you to arrange a meeting with him, tomorrow if possible."

"Yes ma'am," was Yanagi's reply, and then she was out of the room.

Yoruichi stared at the pile of paperwork she had to deal with and heaved out a sigh. The stack was at least eight inches high (and she was being optimistic). Yanagi was right. One week was a pretty long time to ditch work, even for someone like her. But enough about whining and sulking. If she wanted this finished today, she'd better start working. Yoruichi picked up her pen, took the topmost folder from the stack and began reading it.

More than three hours later, Shiba Kukkaku and Unohana Retsu showed up and asked her to lunch, and Yoruichi, with more than eighty percent of her document reviewing and signing already done, was more than happy to say yes.

* * *

East Cafe was the unanimous choice. After being gone for three weeks, it was Unohana Retsu who requested they had lunch there, and Yoruichi and Kukkaku readily agreed. It was past lunch time when they got there. The place was no longer crowded, and it was easy for them to secure a table.

After ordering up, it was Retsu who first attacked Yoruichi with questions. "Are you all right?"

Yoruichi was not in the mood to discuss about her feelings concerning Kisuke. Not yet. So she gave her friend the same answer she gave her secretary: she just didn't get much sleep last night. Retsu didn't push, for which Yoruichi was grateful.

It was Kukkaku's turn to ask. "So, did Kisuke live up to his reputation?"

Yoruichi's face flushed at this, but boldly answered, "Yes, he did."

Kukkaku grinned. "Lucky woman. You should give us a play-by-play."

It was a good thing they had a corner table, and no one was occupying the other table nearest to them.

"We don't need to hear how good it all was, Kukkaku," Retsu said primly.

"Yes, I do," was Kukkaku's firm reply, and she gave Retsu a suspicious look. "_You_ wanna hear it, too."

"Well, I am a bit curious," she conceded, finally smiling.

Kukkaku snorted then pointed a finger at Yoruichi. "Spill it, woman."

"I should've taken lunch in my office," Yoruichi muttered under her breath. _Good heavens._ She loved her friends but sometimes they could give her a migraine.

Retsu placed a hand over hers, and said, "You don't have to tell us anything if you don't feel like it."

Kukkaku groaned. "Don't be a spoil sport, Retsu." But she seemed to give it a thought. "Fine, Yoruichi can spare us _some_ of the gory details but not all. I love horror movies."

"How considerate of you."

"No need to thank me. Now tell us."

Sometimes, it was best to relent than be tortured. So Yoruichi told them what she could.

"I haven't tried it on a sailboat," Kukkaku said thoughtfully after Yoruichi finished her story. "I envy you...a little."

"Elevator sex," Retsu murmured. "That's not exactly easy."

Yoruichi and Kukkaku's eyes met. They heard that one, all right.

"Guess you have your own story to tell, my prissy friend," Kukkaku said with an evil smirk.

"I – I just read that somewhere," was the defensive reply. Retsu's face went brick red, and she quickly changed the topic. She turned to Yoruichi, who was laughing quietly, and asked, "Are you pregnant already?"

"I haven't taken a test yet, but I'm pretty sure that I already am."

"_I'm_ pretty sure Kisuke never left her alone in that island," Kukkaku interjected.

"Enough about me," Yoruichi said, with a dismissive wave of her hand. She was not that keen on hearing the name _Kisuke_, and the words _left_ and _alone_ in a single sentence. "It's your turn to 'fess up, Kukkaku."

Upon hearing this, her friend suddenly looked away and pretended not to hear her. Yoruichi crossed her arms under her ample chest and glared at Kukkaku. "Don't you dare play dumb with me, woman."

Retsu smiled a knowing smile. Four days after Yoruichi left for her vacation, Unohana Retsu returned from whatever it was that she had to do in her three-week-trip to London. So it was only natural that Kukkaku had already told her who she was dating. This _not knowing_ annoyed the hell out of Yoruichi.

"Out with it, Kukkaku," she growled. "Don't make me beat it out of you."

"Fine." Kukkaku glared back at her. "Do you even know who owns Mizutori?"

One of Yoruichi's brows went up. "I do," she answered. "I researched so I know who to sue if things went wrong. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"It's him," Kukkaku said grudgingly, and it was her face that turned brick red now. "And don't you dare sue him."

"Excuse me?"

"I told you. He's the one I'm dating."

Yoruichi looked skeptically at Kukkaku. "You mean...Zaraki Kenpachi?"

Not unlike her or Kukkaku, Zaraki Kenpachi came from old money. Yoruichi remembered reading that the Zarakis were actually into shipping, until Kenpachi started investing on real estates and developing them into resorts, hotels, and other recreational facilities his pointed, black hair could conceive of. One article even said that Mizutori was only one of the many islands that the man owned all over the world.

"She isn't joking, Yoruichi," Retsu assured her. "I've already been introduced to him."

Yoruichi had seen pictures of Kenpachi on the Internet when she researched about Mizutori, and if what Retsu said was true then she now understood what made Kukkaku do something like having an _awesome desk sex_ inside her own office, even if someone might walk in on them while they're doing it. Zaraki Kenpachi may not be as handsome as _her_ Kisuke, but he had that badass, daredevil attitude that suggested desk sex could happen with him as elevator sex could happen with Kisuke.

_But, man, does she really have to relate everything with Kisuke?_

"It does make sense," Yoruichi admitted. "Is Zaraki one of your clients?"

Kukkaku nodded. "He's going to open a hotel in Hokkaido, and he wanted us to handle the pyrotechnics. That's how I met him."

Although the Shibas had their hand on different business investments, the clan was most famous for their unmatched skill of creating world-class fireworks. When it came to pyrotechnics, the Shiba clan was at the top of the list of the hotels, resorts, event planners, and amusement parks in Japan.

"So when will I meet him?" Yoruichi asked.

"He's in Sapporo right now. I'll introduce him to you once he's back."

Yoruichi nodded, a little excited at the idea. It was not everday that she meets a six-foot, seven-and-a-half inches worth of man who had long, dangerous spikes for a hair. She then turned to Retsu. "How about you? How was your trip?"

"Oh, I had a great time," her friend answered with a smile. "London was..."

The rest of their lunch was spent talking about Retsu's trip, and once that was over, her friends began a debate on the possible names Yoruichi could give her baby. She smiled as they gave her tips on what she must and must not do once she was confirmed pregnant. And as her mind drifted back on the conversation she had with Kisuke, about her giving him a call when she took the test, Yoruichi again thought that two weeks just seemed so very long.

* * *

**A.N.** It seems to me that Kukkaku gets paired up with Kenpachi a lot. I read a few good fics about them and it didn't seem like a bad idea so I decided to go for it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Please spare my life.

**Summary: **It's nice to meet you, too. After a century, chapter fourteen is finally up. Never thought I'd get past the unlucky number. ^^

**Rating: M** for language, badly-written romance, a little mystery, and, like always, horrible humor.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

A spellbinder.

Kisuke was now convinced Shihouin Yoruichi was a spellbinder – a stunning, earthy, Chanel-wearing enchantress who cast him under her spell, thus making him invulnerable to the charms of other women. How else would you explain what was happening to him? How else would you explain what he just did?

He turned down a dinner date - not to mention a possible sleep over - from the lovely Neliel – an actress blessed with mile-long legs, rare hair color, and a very nice ass.

Kisuke pocketed his cell phone and sighed.

Although he did not regret saying no to Neliel, he did wonder what kind of spell Yoruichi had used on him. Well, whatever it was, it sure was working. Kisuke could still remember, not so long ago, how hearing Neliel's cute voice over the phone was enough to double his pulse rate. Now his dick didn't even twitch.

Neliel was not the only one who tried to ask him out either. Since he got back from the trip, at least a few more women (some of them complete strangers) had volunteered to give him their number. They all seemed to find his tan appealing and kept complimenting him about it. However, flattered as he was by their attention, they did not interest him at all.

As far as Kisuke was concern, the only woman who interested him now was the purple-haired goddess named Yoruichi. And it was not just because she might already be carrying the future heir to the Urahara millions. "_After I get pregnant, our relationship will be like that of parents, but not lovers. After all, the deed is done." _Yes, the deed was indeed done, and those were her very words. Really, it was crazy. She was the one woman he wanted above all others, and he could not even bring himself to call her. The one woman who wanted nothing from him but a baby, and he could not get her out of his mind.

Kisuke looked at the neat pile of folders which occupied one corner of his desk. He had been putting in long hours in his office since he got back, but there was still a lot of work left to be done. If he could only forget how much he'd enjoyed the one week he'd spent with Yoruichi, then maybe he wouldn't feel so miserable and distracted anymore.

A knock on his open door allowed him to break away from his morose reverie. "Can I come in?" his best friend asked with a smile.

Kisuke waved to an empty chair and returned the smile. "Nice to see you again, Isshin."

His best friend took the offered chair and glanced at his watch. "Can't believe you're still here," he said, casting his eyes around Kisuke's humongous office. "When I called Tessai earlier, I was so sure he'd tell me you're in a bar or spending some quality time with a pretty lady."

Kisuke shrugged. "I do work, Isshin-chan. Even if you don't believe it."

"But I do believe it," Isshin refuted. "What I can't believe is you working _this _late, though. Tessai said you'd been doing this for the past few days."

Kisuke's right brow shot up. "I see nothing wrong with that. Overtime's still legal, isn't it?"

"Yes it is," Isshin answered. "I just thought you were immune to it by now."

Kisuke looked at his old time friend, quite taken aback. Isshin knew him too well. When Kisuke first started his business, he was such a workhorse. The number of hours he'd dedicated to work was enough to make his family worry. He cut back on overtime only when his company was stable enough, and he could afford to buy too many cars and properties. And when was that? Six years ago? Seven? His work schedule could still get crazy, but he always made time for family, friends, and - as Isshin said - pretty ladies.

Well, that was how things worked until he went to Mizutori.

It was a thought he still found uncomfortable to own up, but Yoruichi had gotten under his skin. His dreams, the ones he could remember, were filled with her. He did not want Neliel or any other women. Not anymore. So work became his respite, ironic as that may be. It did not fill the emptiness, but it sure killed the time.

"Are you okay, Kisuke?"

_I'm thinking way too much_, Kisuke thought wearily. "I'm fine, Isshin-chan." He pointed at the pile of folders. "I'm working late to clear my desk," he explained. "Hiyori's hounding me about it."

"Whatever you say." But Isshin did not appear convinced. "So how's your vacation?" he asked. "Nice tan, by the way."

Kisuke grinned despite himself. "We had a very good time."

Isshin nodded sagely. "I thought so." He cleared his throat and looked hopefully at Kisuke. "And the details?"

"Absolutely not."

"But I'm your best friend!"

"All the same."

"Pretty please," his perverted best friend pleaded.

"Quit it, Isshin." He laughed. "Even a _gorgeous_ please won't make me tell. Sorry."

"_Gorgeous_ please with Yoruichi-san on top?"

"Let's see..." he gave it a two-second thought. "No."

"Heartless."

Kisuke leaned back on his chair and gave his friend a searching look. "You didn't really come here to ask about my sex life. Did you?"

"No, but you can't blame me for trying. One whole week with such a beautiful woman…" Isshin's voice trailed off, and the dazed look on his face told Kisuke everything he needed to know. More than he needed to know.

"Snap out of it, Isshin~chan," he said, a sliver of menace in his benign voice. "Please don't think of Yoruichi that way."

His best friend's glassy eyes came back to focus as he reluctantly stepped out of his daydreams. The smile he gave Kisuke was sheepish. "Too imaginative. Sorry."

"I understand," Kisuke said solemnly. "I have the same gift."

Isshin snorted and Kisuke grinned, and then the former fished out a letter from his pocket. "Ryūken asked me to give this to you."

Kisuke took the letter without bothering to open it, for hearing the name Ryūken and seeing the fancy envelope gave him enough clues about what was in it. It was an invitation to the charity ball which the director of Karakura General Hospital organized once every two years.

Kisuke looked up at Isshin. "It's that time of the year again, huh?"

"Yeah," Isshin confirmed. "Are you going?"

Kisuke lightly scratched his chin, probably without even knowing it. "Not sure," he replied. He did not feel like going to parties lately, but neither did he want to disappoint an old friend who was expecting him to show up. He did not see much of Ryūken these days, but they were still good friends.

"Don't know if it would make any difference," Isshin said nonchalantly, "but Yoruichi-san is in the guest list. It's a pretty big event; everyone worth knowing would be there."

Of course, Shihouin Yoruichi's presence would make a world of difference! To Kisuke, at least. If there was any woman worth knowing, it was her. Although she promised to call him once she took the pregnancy test, Kisuke thought he could not wait much longer. This was probably the excuse he needed to see her again.

Kisuke made up his mind. "I'll be there."

"Good," Isshin said with satisfaction. He looked at his watch again and stood up, ready to leave. "It's late, Kisuke. Why don't you call it a day?"

It was Kisuke's turn to look at the time. It was nearly eleven p.m. "Yeah, okay. You go on ahead. I'll just sign this last one, and then I'm gone."

Isshin frowned, but he made no protest. "See you in two days then," was all he said, and then he was out of Kisuke's office.

Kisuke picked up his last folder for the night. It was a thin one, thank God. He reviewed its contents quickly and signed it. Then he cleaned his desk and locked his office. Hiyori was no longer in her office. She clocked out hours ago.

_Two days_, Kisuke mused as he stepped into the elevator. His lips curved into a smile he was not even aware of. _I could see her in two days…if she attends the party, that is. _He ran a hand through his light blond hair. _Man oh man, _he thought._ I'm doomed. I really am._

But doomed or not, Kisuke's smile lingered.

* * *

"Excuse me, Yoruichi-san," Yanagi said faintly. "_He's_ here."

Yoruichi looked up from the document she was perusing and frowned. Not because Yanagi interrupted her, but because of the flustered, almost awed look she had on her face. As far as Yoruichi could remember, the only time her level-headed secretary looked like that was whenever Kuchiki Byakuya was in the building. But no one could really blame her secretary. Her cousin always had that kind of effect on most women.

"Damn. Is it Byakuya? I told him that I'd call him when I'm done signing those papers."

Yanagi shook her head, more to clear it than to emphasize her meaning. "No. It's not Kuchiki-san. It's _him,_ Yoruichi–san. The guy who left his calling card. You asked me to arrange a meeting with him, remember?"

"Oh, right." She did remember.

When Yoruichi got back from her vacation, Yanagi had given her a calling card from a guy who paid a visit in her office while she was gone. _He_ was a prominent figure in the business industry, but Yoruichi never had the chance to meet him before. In order to prepare for their meeting, Yoruichi had asked her secretary to gather some information about the man. She did not mean to dig up dirt on him or anything, although most people would probably think that way. She just wanted to know something about potential clients or investors beforehand so she would know her way around them. This sort of trick had helped save her from a boring conversation in more than one occasion.

The dossier containing all the info Yanagi gathered about _him_ was left on Yoruichi's apartment. It was a thick one, his dossier. But according to the efficient Yanagi, there were so many articles written about him and posted on the Internet, and what she had given Yoruichi was already the condensed version. The guy was that famous.

Anyway, Yoruichi had finished reading all of it's contents two days ago, and boy, was she impressed!

The man she was about to meet was the apotheosis of your classic overachiever. He was self-made and a real go-getter, not unlike Kisuke. He received awards she couldn't even begin to remember, a best in this or a best that, graduated top of his class, started his own shipping business, and was making way too much money even before he turned twenty-five. He seemed to have the curse (or in his case, the _blessing_) of King Midas – everything he touched turns to gold.

Not to mention, he looked absolutely smashing! When Yoruichi first saw the picture Yanagi printed of him, she studied it for at least ten minutes. And she could not find anything wrong with him! He was just so good-looking. If she wasn't in love with Urahara Kisuke, and this guy was as good as he looked… But she really shouldn't be thinking of things like that.

The meeting slipped out of her mind because of a letter Yanagi had given her when she arrived this morning. It was from Kurosaki Isshin, and it was an invitation to a fund-raising party for the children of Karakura General Hospital. When they were still in Mizutori, Kisuke had told her that only Shinji, Tessai, and Isshin knew of their plan to have a baby. So Yoruichi was not really so surprised to receive an invitation from Isshin.

She was pretty excited about the party. Maudlin it may sound to some, but the possibility of seeing Kisuke again made Yoruichi very, very happy. Even when she was reading the document she held in her hand, she was already thinking of what she would wear for the event.

But her visitor was here, and she needed to focus on _him_ for now. If things went smoothly, Yoruichi may well have a new business partner before lunch was over.

"Please let him in," she said, knowing she had less than a minute to smooth her blouse, touch her hair, and look her best. _Professional_ best.

Yanagi nodded and went out of the room. Yoruichi waited.

Then the door opened, and a man – around six feet tall and exceedingly handsome – entered Yoruichi's office. _Oh my._ Her first instinct was to gape at him, but she stopped herself in time. It just wouldn't look too...professional. Yoruichi was so sure that seeing the guy's picture had prepared her enough for this meeting, but she should have known better. A picture could only show so much. God help her, but someone could've warned her that the man she was about to meet was capable of vaporizing a woman's brain cells within a minute.

He glanced around her office first, and then he fixed his gaze on her. Yoruichi wanted to say something – anything. But his mesmerizing, dark eyes made it quite difficult. After what felt like a very long time, but was probably no more than ten seconds, he held out his hand. The smile he gave her was warm. Friendly. Reassuring.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Shihouin Yoruichi-san," he said, his voice was deep... and confoundedly _sexy_.

_Damn._ Somehow, Yoruichi managed to clear her head, stand up, and take his proffered hand. She also returned his smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Aizen Sōsuke-san."

* * *

**A.N. **I – I hope that was okay and not easy to guess. ^^ Sorry it took me long to update. Thank you for all the encouraging reviews. (^_^)


End file.
